Emerald Archer Volume 01 :Infinite Universe
by Phillipe363
Summary: The Queen's Gambit was sunk in a storm on its way to China. The only survivor is millionaire Oliver Queen a frivolous playboy with little care for anyone or anything. Washed ashore an island Oliver discovers it's not deserted and people want him dead. He will have to grow up if he wants to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. Looks like this story is finally here. Yea Fan Fiction won't allow me to put as long of the summary that I want so here is the longer one.**

 **During September of 2009, a yacht leaves the port of Starling City that is located in the United States of America. One of the passengers on board is Robert Queen the head of the multibillion dollar company Queen Consolidated. Also onboard is Oliver Queen or "Ollie" is a frivolous playboy with little care for anyone or anything-apparently even himself. The Queen's Gambit intended destination is Shanghai, China but is brought down in a storm killing everyone onboard or so the world believes.**

 **Having drifted to an uncharted island Oliver awakes and figured the rescue crew will get to him shortly. That never happens because very quickly he discovers that the island may be uncharted but not deserted. The people on the island are not friendly and very shortly they want him dead to their protect their secrets. Ollie will be forced to grow up if he wants to survive.**

 **I have to thank LycoX, TheModernSpartan, Revenant-Commander for their help idea wise and Naitch03 for allowing me to use his episode transcripts from his Past is Prologue story.**

 **So let this story begin. I do not own Arrow or DC comics so (wish I did) but my point is suing me would result in nothing.**

* * *

A soft groan escapes his lips as Oliver Queen throws the light blue silk sheets off of him sitting up. He's dressed in plain gray sweat pants but no top cloths with blonde hair which stops at his ears.

Placing his bare feet on the woodened floorboards Oliver feels a slight shiver run through his bones as he moves over to the mirror looking at his appearance. His body is unmarked with Ollie's piercing blue eyes are joy filled and weightless. Physical wise he's healthy but nothing impressive. Not that's he's ever needed it because the money and fame gets Oliver almost anything he wants. Usually it's fast cars, expensive champagne and women with very short skirts.

Of course right now it's time for a shower in order get rid of the stench of a hangover.

* * *

A few hours later the morning sun etches across the harbor and the Starling City docks as a cool crisp wind blows through the air. Dressed in light blue jacket over a white and black stripped long sleeve shirt with tan pants Oliver walks forward smiling. Up ahead Robert and Moria standing there. Robert is dressed in casual cloths which is strange considering he's hardly out of a business suit. He has a full head of gray hair along with his beard and looks to be about his early fifty's.

Moria in her mid forties has long blonde hair with a cream colored dress and has blue pearl earrings.

"Hey guys, have room for one more?" Oliver asked grinning.

"No you're not going. Don't you have school?" Moria asked, it was more like a statement.

"Actually Stanford got boring" Oliver replied.

"Moria I could use an extra hand on the ship" Robert said.

Sighing "Fine but promise me you're going to be good" she replied.

Nodding "Oh yea I promise. I love you" Oliver said embracing his mom in a warm hug.

Gripping her son tightly "I love you too. My beautiful boy" Moira replied.

Breaking apart as Oliver out of the corner of his eye sees farther up Laurel arriving in her car at the end of the entrance ramp.

Glancing at his dad "I totally spaced. I'm going to call Tommy and let him know I'm going to be out of town for a few days."

Walking forward Oliver embraces Laurel in kiss then parts "What are you doing here?"

"You're leaving for a few months I figured I would say bye to you in person" Laurel said smiling.

She's close to his height and age with flowing brunette hair. Currently is dressed in blue jeans and a red windbreaker that is zipped up.

"I'm glad you did" he replied grinning.

"Hey, is everything ok? I mean, I didn't totally freak you out when I brought up the whole apartment thing earlier?"

"No, it's fine" he replied leaning in for one final kiss before parting "But I do have to get back to the boat."

"Yeah" Laurel said watching as Ollie walked back to the yacht for a few seconds then heads for her car.

As Oliver walks up the ramp that a servant pulls up closing it. Turning to brace his hands against the metal railing he allows his thoughts to drift. It's time's like now he's tired of… everything.

From the title of being Robert Queen's son or the drama in his relationship with Laurel. A girl he met in elementary along with Tommy which they grew up together but that's another story. The daughter of a detective and is working on career in the law herself. She's nice and always has been a good friend but loving her is something Oliver's not too sure about anymore.

Recently all of the partying with Tommy or meaningless sex with countless women seems like an endless cycle. He has no real purpose other than being the only heir besides Thea his sister to the family fortune. Behind the party boy mask or the one he uses in front of his own family to keep them from getting to close because Oliver feels alone and bored. For a 22 year old young man who has almost everything he wishes it leaves him searching for a purpose in life.

* * *

It's two weeks later once they journeyed into the Atlantic ocean than a week later going through the Panama Cannel near South America before reaching the Pacific. They are now in the North China Seas just days away from reaching Shanghai, China as the Queen's Gambit moves through the dark ocean waters. A storm is pouring down on the yacht.

Inside the foyer Robert is looking at a weather map on the wall as Hackett his head of security for Queen Consolidated comes in through a door soaking wet.

"It's a category two. The captain is recommending we head back" Hackett said concerned.

"Really it's this bad?" Robert asked.

"Even when the captain looks seasick I take that as a bad sign" Hackett responded.

"Ok inform the crew. I rather be safe than sorry" Robert said.

The man nods and turns around walking away.

Oliver wearing a white dress shirt that has the first few buttons undone with gray shorts but bare foot emerges from his room.

Approaching his father "So what do you want now dad because if not's important I've got some fun to continue" Oliver said in annoyance.

"Yesterday I got a call saying that you got kicked out of Stanford. This is the fourth college son. When are all of these stupid antics going to stop" Robert said disappointed.

"Every college I go to is because mom and you want me in that damn company. I don't want to be my grandfather who died of a heart attack in his office! And you know what dad your just like him" he replied angrily.

Robert gets his anger under control and decides to change subjects because he knows even if his son doesn't know it Oliver has a dark edge. It has shown itself at rare times.

"I know about Sara and that is not going to finish well for them or you" Robert said.

The young heir chuckles "That's rich. I know about your less than loyal commitment to mom."

Robert opens his mouth to speak but keeps it closed. Ollie grinning cockily like see you can't do anything before walking away.

* * *

Oliver shuts the door of his cabin behind him. He sees Sara Lance a 21 year old woman and extremely sexy wearing nothing but her white undergarments with a thin robe over them while she is laying on the bed.

Pouring wine in two glasses before moving over to the bed and siting down.

"You know I tried to warn my perfect big sister that you aren't going to settle down and plus I can't think of anything better to do for the next week" Sara said with a smile while sipping her wine.

"Well Miss. Lance if I were to plan two hours ahead that would be a new personal best" Oliver said.

She sets the glass down on the end table before moving closer to him and sliding her arms around his neck

"Well then Mr. Queen I think I have the perfect plan" Sara said in a low voice.

Dropping his wine glass to the floor Oliver runs a hand through her long blonde hair with gripping the back of her head before they begin kissing passionately.

Falling back on the bed just as the room is tilted vertically with stuff getting thrown about. Sara hits the back wall as a crack opens wide and screams out in terror as she is pulled into the ocean waters disappearing. He screams her name just as the water rushes over him and Oliver finds himself in the powerful waters of the ocean. Surrounded entirely by the cold darkness of the water Oliver terrified tries to swim as his lungs become rapidly filled.

A resolve of not wanting to die allows Oliver to break up to the surface. Gasping for breath as the heavy storm beats down Oliver looks around screaming Sara's name as the Gambit sinks several hundred feet away.

"Oliver" Robert calls from a life raft nearby.

He frantically swims for the raft as Robert and a crewman pull him on board.

Lunging for the side "Sara… Sara" Oliver screams out at the tops of his lungs desperate.

Gripping his arm to restrain him "She's gone! It's been twenty minutes in freezing water. She's gone" Robert spoke.

Sagging in his father's arm's overwhelmed and devastated "It's all my fault. It's all my fault… I never wanted for this to happen."

* * *

The next clear morning Hackett, Robert and Oliver are drifting through the seas. Robert knows it was not the storm that brought the yacht down. Looking down at his son sleeping peacefully then glances to Hackett who is guarding the supplies with a knife. There's not enough supplies for all of them plus without the medication for his heart condition he won't last two days.

Shaking his son awake "I didn't build our city, I failed it. And I wasn't the only one. Make it home, make it better. Right my wrongs" Robert said regret filled.

"Dad what are you talking about? You're a good man despite everything… just rest" he replied weakly.

Seeing his son's asleep he slips a small brown leather journal into Oliver's pants pocket. Robert pulls a revolver out of his life jacket shooting Hackett which the force sends him over the side of the raft.

Oliver instantly awakes and quickly moves to the other side of raft in shock because he's never seen anyone die.

Putting the gun to his own head "Survive son" Robert pulls the trigger.

Letting out a scream but it's too late as his father lies dead. Oliver moves over to the side of the raft hearing the sound of seagulls. He struggles to lift his head eyes searching the horizon. As the mist parts, he sees something in the distance. Convinced he's hallucinating, Oliver squints again to see… an island.

* * *

Later Oliver crawls out of the life raft and onto the sandy beach. Looking around he sees all around is a massive island that is made up of a patchwork of trees, cliffs, ledges, waterfalls.

The smell of decomposition makes Oliver waiver a bit then looking at his father determined pulls the body up over his shoulder before heading inland.

Some time passes as Oliver, despite the protest of his aching legs and back or his bleeding bare feet due to getting cut on sharp rocks makes it to the top of a ridge overlooking the bay.

Collapsing to the ground he sits there for a few moments regaining his breath and gathering his thoughts. Despite everything there's the bigger problem of how the Gambit sunk. It opened like a can of tuna plus the storm itself feels off. Dad and him were out eight times on that boat and there was no way being on the outer edges of a category two storm could have done that. Only one possible explanation The Gambit was sabotaged causing seven people to die also meaning his father had been murdered. It makes him sick to his stomach.

Also Oliver realizes that Robert and Sara may have lived if it wasn't for him needing to be irresponsible. He is to blame for their deaths is the only thing that goes through his mind. Opening his eyes that seam lifeless Oliver gets up to bury his father regardless of being disgusted with the man for the truth. Why the playboy feels like that he does not know yet. Looking upon Robert's dead body in a way no child should ever have to, Oliver stands up grabbing a nearby rock.

Time blurs as he works in the blazing sun brings him to the point of almost heatstroke. Oliver barely able to stand on his own feet, places the final stone onto the heap of rocks. Hearing a noise from behind causes him to turn around.

"Hey guys. Rescue crew I'm over here!" Oliver said shouting in joy, waving his arms around.

Two men dressed in all black military gear with ski masks and M-16 automatic assault rifles come out of the woods. Roughly grabbing Oliver by the arms despite his loud protests they him lead through the forests.

Stopping near a bamboo cage in the ground one of the mercenaries opens the door and throws him in there.

Grabbing the cell doors "Please let me go. My family's rich they can pay you whatever you want" Ollie pleads.

One of the men just brings the butt of his rifle down on the playboy's fingers fracturing them causing Oliver to howl out in pain than drops to the bottom of the cell.

" _I wish I never got on the Gambit"_ is the last thought he thinks.

* * *

Inside of a military camp a truck comes to a stop and two men pull Oliver out of the cell. After being led through a tent he is force fully shoved against a wooden pole. His vision clearing after a few minutes as Ollie begins to look fearfully around.

Just then a voice to his left startles him "I do apologize of my men's treatment of you. They are trained to view any threat as hostile."

Turning he sees a man dressed in cloths similar to the soldiers but without a mask and has red hair sitting at a metal table.

"I'm Edward Fyers and you are?" the man asked in a British accent smiling.

For some strange reason the hairs on the back of Oliver's neck begins to stand up. Like his instincts are whispering "don't trust this guy."

Sitting down across from Fyers with a groan of pain the playboy introduces himself.

"I come from a wealthy family. You would be very well compensated for my rescue" Oliver said.

"Well I don't believe you Mr. Queen so what are you really doing here?" Fyers asked.

Panic raises up "I told you I was stranded on this island by myself."

"This island is called Lian Yu. It's Mandarin for Purgatory but I will make it feel like hell" Fyers said in an ice cold tone.

Walking out of the tent "He's all yours" just as a man enters through the flaps.

The man is dressed in black solider gear with a single sword on his back and a full face black/orange fabric mask.

Oliver's stomach drops ice cold in fear because he thought stuff like this only happened in the movies. In the next few minutes the situation for the castaway goes from bad to worse as more men come in. They tie Ollie's hands above his head as they pull him up a few feet off the ground with the rope lopped around a wooden beam near the center pole.

"Please I'm begging you! Let me go" Oliver said pleading.

However, sword in hand, the man just moves the white shirt aside and cuts into Ollie's stomach who screams out in pain because this is the worst he has ever experienced. The young blond haired castaway continues to scream as the man gives about five different deep cuts from Oliver's chest down to his abdomen.

The man eventually moves to waterboarding, pouring salt into open wounds and Chinese water torture as he continues for another hour until Oliver passes out.

* * *

It is night time as a cold wind around 55 degrees blows through the air with rain from a storm pouring down through the woodened cell. He slowly awakes from the pain in his body and a weird feeling in his stomach that is like he is lacking food. Not that he would even know what it feels like considering it's never happened before. Pulling his knees up to his chest for any possible warmth Oliver is shivering in the freezing temperatures of the rain. The brutal violence is something's he's never experienced firsthand before.

Why did this happen to him? The answer comes all too soon and it's something he never had to deal with or even knew existed. These are evil men who don't care who they hurt.

As the rain continues to beat down Oliver is cold, alone and terrified.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Like in a series this is what would be the pilot episode. So this will follow some of the flashbacks from Arrow and at other times won't like Oliver figuring out the Gambit was sunk from the very start.**

 **There's going to be surprises in this story I will say that or at least I hope they are. Only thing I will say now is Oliver is just starting his journey and it's going to be a long one. Because as of now he's just barely discovered the world outside of home.**

 **For those that don't know waterboarding is putting a bag over someone's head and forcing their head into a bucket of water for a certain period of time. The Chinese thing is a single drop of water being poured onto a person's far head continuously** **.**

 **Any feedback will always be welcome if you want to. On when the next chapter will be by the end of this week and if my real life doesn't get in the way it should be. Until next time, Allons-y.**

 **Next time will be Yao Fei and Shado showing up for the first time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys I'm back. First I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed or favorited this story. It means a lot to me.**

 **Now let's see in this chapter well I were to tell what would happen that would be spoilers. So all I have to say is enjoy.**

 **Like always I do not own Arrow or DC comics I'm just borrowing their characters.**

* * *

The next morning in an apartment in Hong Kong an attractive and physically fit Asian woman with long flowing black hair approaches her door having heard a knock. Shado is wearing a gray tank top and cargo pants but her most unusual feature is a red dragon tattooed on the back of her left shoulder. As soon as she opens it there are four mercenaries standing at the door.

Quickly stepping back Shado waits for the first mercenary to step forward raising up his arm she delivers a precise knuckle strike to his temple. She blocks the blow from the second mercenary and jumps up wrapping her legs around his neck throwing him to the ground. Not fast enough Shado takes a blow to her chest then to her left leg from another solider. Forcing herself to her feet when the same man goes to strike again Shado puts him in a choke hold before breaking his neck and removes the Colt 45 from his holster in enough time to shoot the finale mercenary approaching.

He chokes on his own blood collapsing to the ground. Dropping the gun Shado lets out a sigh of relief as she inspects the bodies. One dead from broken neck, another is dead from a gunshot wound and the last one is from a blow to the temple but the second one to attack her is still alive because she does have mercy and only resorts to dealing death if it is necessary. Hearing footsteps Shado turns only to have a dart thrown into her neck.

Shado is unconscious on the floor as the man with black/orange mask enters.

* * *

Sunlight pours through a door way of a wooden shack that is surrounded by the forests of the island. Oliver painfully lifts his head up with his cloths a grimy mess and trying to move his hands is not surprised to find them zip cuffed to the back of the chair.

Walking through the open doorway a mercenary with a handgun approaches the young survivor. However Oliver is done being afraid of these men because the only is way he is going to get home is if he remakes himself.

Oliver breaks the zip cuffs apart before flipping the wooden chair brutally over the man's body. The mercenary stumbles back just as a wooden piece from a broken chair leg is shoved into his chest. The man's eyes widen in shock as he clutches the wound with blood pouring out before slumping to the ground. Horrified Oliver collapses to the ground throwing up what's barely in his stomach.

After emptying his stomach contents onto the floor he sits there as the man's body is laying motionless with a piece of wood sticking out. A man that is dead because of him. Perhaps parents or siblings that will never get to talk or hug him ever again.

Oliver reminds himself that these men have tortured and would have probably killed him eventually.

He realizes that even as a small part of his soul is turned black it was necessary to continue living. Oliver picks himself up off the dirt floor knowing there will be more men coming. So without a second thought he takes off running out of the shack and into the forest.

* * *

Oliver's breath is becoming ragged with his leg muscles becoming more tired. Turns to look behind missing a low branch right in front of him and trips over it. Getting up he to see two mercenaries standing there with their machine guns raised. An arrow pierces through first mercenary's left leg while another one pierces the other's side.

Both of the men collapse to the ground Oliver sees a man emerging from the woods. He is wearing a tattered emerald vest and pants along with a green hood made out of sail canvas that shrouds his facial features. A quiver full of wooden arrows slung around his back with a long bow in his left hand.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

The man pulls the hood back reveling his Chinese features and says something.

Not understanding the foreign langue "I don't speak Chinese" Oliver protests.

Slinging the bow around his back "I'm Yao Fei. Come or die" the man said in English.

The blonde haired castaway is a not sure of whether or not he should trust Yao Fei. Because after all he could be one of the soldiers just trying a different tactic to recapture him. However Oliver also knows that he has no skills or any knowledge on how to survive out in this harsh, unforgiving environment. So if he wants to live he guesses he will just have go with this guy.

* * *

Walking into a small cave Oliver quickly approaches the fire and collapses to the ground, trying to get warm.

Handing him a small brown pouch and a knife "Medicine. You stay here. I'll lead them off" Yao Fei said, flipping his hood back up.

As the Chinese man leaves Oliver takes some of the herbs out of the pouch. Sticking the dry leaves in his mouth he gags slightly before swallowing.

He could run but where to? Assuming this guy truly wants to help although he isn't entirely sure why Yao Fei would.

Pulling his father's notebook from his pants pocket he opens to see a list of names written in ink.

 _"_ _Make it home, make it better. Right my wrongs"_ Robert's wish comes drifting into his memory.

Those words were given to a spoiled and irresponsible playboy but now Oliver does not know what this list means but will one find out. That is a promise. Closing the book he decides to inspect his injures, removing the dress shirt is almost appalled at what he sees. His body once mark less is now covered in scared skin. For a few minutes Oliver is disgusted before an acceptance washes over him as the tears begin to pour out of his eyes.

The fact of his innocence is shattered forever.

* * *

He bolts up in a cold sweat with every single one of his nerves tense. The nightmare was him killing that mercenary which Oliver knows forgetting the man's face is impossible.

Moved away from the fire Oliver has his back against the rock wall with a clear line of view towards the entrance. Just in case one of Fyers men locate this place. Although if more men arrive he's screwed because the only reason he won against the solider is an adrenaline rush. It's almost terrifying considering Oliver's been on this island for just over a day and is already starting to change. Capable despite still coming to grips with taking a life in self-defense and scanning his soundings on almost out of habit.

A noise of footsteps approaching causes him to grab a black K-Bar knife from the ground but relaxes a bit when Yao Fei walks in. Placing the bladed weapon back down as the man approaches setting down a small cage. Inside of the cage he sees a pheasant inside chirping away. A dread forms in his stomach of what exactly this man wants him to do. Oliver thinks about protesting for a second but he's also very hungry.

Giving a sigh he opens the cage with pulling out the bird who chirps in alarm.

"I'm sorry" Oliver said sadly before looking away with a grimace and snaps its neck.

Time passes as Yao Fei helps cook the animal because he had no idea what to do. Sitting there Oliver once again holding the featherless bird with the knife in his hands looks up.

Confused "What do you want me do?" he asked.

"Eat it" Yao Fei answered over by the fire having his own meal.

"There's no forks or plates" Oliver replied in irritation.

Shaking his head "Shengcún. Use blade" was the all the man said as he continued to eat.

The former playboy considers speaking again because he even eats a hamburger with a knife and fork. Eating something with his hands is just unacceptable. Every meal there was always the proper utensils, a plate with a napkin. Coming from his thoughts due to the ever growing feeling of wanting to throw up on an empty stomach Oliver begins to cut open the animal. Digging some of the meat out he begins eating and almost chokes on his first bite. It tastes like garbage.

* * *

Its early morning over Lian Yu as Oliver with Yao Fei having an arrow notched is standing beside him watching a rabbit eating from some bait. The arrow pierces the animal's side causing it to fall over.

Wincing Oliver let's his thoughts drift to these past four weeks. He's been learning from Yao Fei on how to hunt which includes baiting, setting traps and skinning the animal. Over these weeks he's became a natural at hunting.

Pointing with his bow "Get" Yao Fei ordered.

Groaning "Ah, come on. Why don't you let me shoot that thing and you can go pick up the bloody, dead, disgusting animal" Oliver said.

Still at times he wasn't exactly the happiest to be doing this although you might say no one ever is.

After a quick glance over Yao Fei hands him the bow which he takes having gotten used to the man's nonverbal commutation due to his lack of speaking English at times. So that's one of the reasons why Oliver now understands the basic words of Mandarin Yao Fei's natural tongue.

Pointing off towards the distance "Aim for that tree" Yao Fei said in Mandarin.

Raising it with knocking an arrow he pulls it back but only gets near his chest as the amount of tension forces Oliver to let go. It goes flying off to far to the right.

Taking the bow back "You will die badly" the archer said in his native tongue.

"Oh thanks. That's reassuring" Oliver replied in the same langue.

Suddenly Yao Fei starts looking around in alarm as he grips his bow tighter. Just then the man wearing the half black/ orange mask steps out some several feet in front of them.

"Run!" Yao Fei shouts as he flips his hood up over his head.

Oliver quickly runs into the forests disappearing. Yao Fei lets lose an arrow causing the man to duck. Pulling out his sword they engage each other in combat and despite both being highly skilled the man knocks the Chinese man out with a blow to his head.

Raising his sword to finish the job "Don't kill him yet Wintergreen" Fyers said stepping out from the brush.

"Disappointing" is the only response the masked man gives sheathing his weapon.

Clasping his friend on the back "Fear not, he will wish for death. Now send out a small search team to deal with Mr. Queen" Fyers ordered.

* * *

Deep in the forest Oliver is trying to build a fire and just manages to get it going when the sound of a twig snapping catches his attention. He hurriedly puts the fire out and scrambles into the denser brush for cover. A few moments later a solider appears, AK-47 in hand. He stops in the clearing and uses his foot to investigate the smoking ruin of the fire.

Pulling out his radio "I have contact. Two clicks southwest" the man said.

He moves to investigate the area while Oliver hides behind a tree unsheathing the K-Bar knife from a slit in his pants, covered by his grubby dress shirt. As soon as the mercenary passes Oliver attacks. The man casually bats the knife away, but drops the AK-47 in the process.

They grapple for a moment, Oliver inching the knife closer to the mercenary's face before being finally forced to drop it. The two men slip off the edge of a steep hill and roll down off the edge. The man lands first onto a large rock as Oliver goes into the water.

Moments pass until the blonde haired castaway gasps coming up from of the stream with looking up to see the man dead.

Feeling something in his pants pocket he reaches in, pulling out a piece of paper. Unfolding it, Oliver finds that Yao Fei had left a message. On the map a path is marked in red, with an 'X' marking the end of the path. Above the 'X' was written a single word.

"Shengcún" Oliver reads aloud "Survive" as he folds the paper up and ignoring the pain of the sharp rocks gets to his feet.

Moving over to the lifeless corpse " _I really hope this guy's boots fit since I really need to quit walking around bare foot_ " Oliver thought to himself.

* * *

 **Did you guys enjoy this chapter? I hope you did.**

 **Now let's see Oliver killed a guy for the first time. Originally it was supposed to be in the pilot chapter but I decided I wanted to have it end with him in the cage. Because one of the things on Oliver taking a live for the first time is well I wanted show him coming to terms with it in a believable way.**

 **Also Shado and Yao Fei have arrived. Ever notice in early season 1 Yao Fei's island cloths are almost an exact replica of the tattered cloths Oliver was found in the first episode of the series? I was rewatching season and I'm like wait what? It makes me think the original plan was that Oliver was to at some point in season 1 or at least when he gets back to the island was to begin wearing cloths similar to his mentor.**

 **So until next time. I'm not sure when I will update again but hopefully it will be soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys I'm back. First I would like to thank all those that have viewed, reviewed, favorited or followed this story. It means a lot to me.**

 **Now onto this chapter which it will be a little shorter than normal which I apologize but due to the first major time jump upcoming in the next chapter I figured it would work to have this one close off with out a time jump. It's just comes down to how I write of some will be long and others will be a bit short but not by much.**

 **Also as a response to a guest review which please sign in or create an account it makes it a lot easier which the process only takes a few minutes. However I'm happy you did take time to give a review so I will gladly answer it here.**

 **I can assure that this story will not be Oliver and Felicity romance. I won't be writing any of the Olicty romance stories anytime soon and there's plenty of them as it is. For the pairings in this story you will have to wait and see.**

 **So let's get this chapter on the road. As usual I don't own Arrow or DC comics**

* * *

Around four hours later a lone figure emerges from the forest. Oliver is dressed in a black shirt underneath a jacket with matching pants and boots. The K-Bar knife is securely held in a sheath strapped to his right hip.

Walking through the massive clearing Oliver comes upon wreckage of a cargo plane. Briefly stopping he notices the faded name Wedgetail on its side than enters cautiously. It is huge with masking grids thrown over every functioning exit and the ivy vines dropping through holes in the roof. Various items are scattered about including makeshift chairs, a few tables and crates.

Feeling another presence but is too late to anything as a sword blade is pressed against his throat.

"You've got ten seconds to tell me who the hell you are or I will open your voice box" a rough Australian voice threatened.

"Wait what? I'm not with those lunatics. Yao Fei sent me here and I'm pretty sure it wasn't so you could kill me" Oliver said fearfully.

He removes the blade as the former playboy turns around. The man is wearing dark gray military type of clothing with having a black combat striker sword on his back and one in his hand. A Colt 45 is holstered on his hip. He has a full head of black hair with a beard.

"Who are you? Where's your unit" the man asked still keeping his blade up.

"I'm not a solider. I was stranded here" Oliver responded.

The man not believing tosses his sword at him before unsheathing a second one. Barely catching it which the man doesn't hesitate to attack and Oliver misses his chance to block as the blade cuts across his hand causing him to drop the weapon.

Putting the sword back in its sheath "I'd say it's a compliment if you fought like a girl. You have no training, skill, or anything! You're a useless idiot" the man said disgusted.

"I told you I'm not a solider" Oliver replied.

Putting the blade up to Oliver's chest. "It's nothing personal but if they find they will force you to give up my location and I can't have that" the man said in a cold tone.

Oliver knocks the sword away and hits the man square in his jaw but doesn't go down as expected.

Sheathing the sword he extends his gloved hand "Slade Wilson. Australian Special Forces" the man replied impressed.

"Oliver Queen" he replied shaking the man's hand.

"Well, there might be a fighter inside of you after all" Slade said.

"So now what do we do?" the blonde haired man asked.

"Turn you into at least half a solider" was the Australian's only reply, moving towards a crate.

* * *

An hour later Oliver and Slade both wielding dual bamboo sticks are standing in the clearing. Their sparring is slow with Oliver hardly having any power behind his blows. Slade side steps a strike with giving a blow to Oliver's rib cage causing him to stumble back.

Dropping his sticks "What is the point to all of this? These guys have guns" Oliver protested out of patience.

Slade drops his sticks with pulling his out pistol and holding it up for Oliver. He glances between the weapon and the Australian who gives him a hard glare so Oliver takes the weapon. Nervously he points it in Slade's face who in one swift move twists Oliver's arm and pins it behind his back with elbowing him in the spine before flipping him over on his back.

Oliver raises up his hands "I surrender."

The Australian angered, hauls the boy to his feet and holds the gun directly in his face.

"There's no crying or begging for help. You either have two choices escape or die! So chose" Slade shouted.

It's when Oliver realizes all the weapons and training don't matter if he doesn't have the will so there's only one answer "Escape."

The Australian regains control and holsters the colt 45. Maybe this boy can be forged into something stronger, something better. Tossing two of the bamboo sticks to Oliver who catches them. Seconds later there at it again.

* * *

It is well into the night and the both of them are trying to get some sleep after a having a rabbit for dinner. Just then hearing groans of pain Slade bolts up to see across the plane Oliver sleeping on a cot in a nightmare. He approaches with shaking Oliver who instantly awakes in a cold sweat than curls up because he never wanted anyone to see him being nothing more than damaged.

Slade frowns because he doesn't understand why the kid is acting like he's the great plague but then it clicks.

"There just scars. If people don't like them that's there damn problem" Slade said while sitting down beside the young man.

"What about the nightmares though? I mean will I ever get the chance to sleep peacefully again?" Oliver asked, desperation to his voice.

"No you won't" Slade replied honestly.

He feels the tears brimming around his eyes but won't let them fall because he doesn't think showing any emotion around a guy that seems to be nothing more than a machine is a good thing. Oliver feels another piece of his soul fading away because now he's accepting the fact that he never will dream again. Always when he closes his eyes there will be pain with suffering followed behind it. As the rain begins to fall outside the ice wall between a former spoiled brat just trying keep living and a solider that has seen far too much gets chipped away.

The distrust and dislike for another slowly fades away.

* * *

Its early morning inside of the fuselage Oliver tries to do a pull up on a metal bar only making it halfway before dropping to the ground.

Slade looked at him, unimpressed. "Four" he tallied disgustedly.

"Well, I'm more of a runner" Oliver complained.

"Common let's continue combat training only this time forget the Eskrima sticks" Slade said leaving.

* * *

In the clearing Oliver is in a fighting stance like something out a Kung Fu movie causing Slade to strike both of his hands in fluid motion.

"Why did you do that?" the blonde haired man asked.

"Keep your hands down at your sides and while circling your opponent watch his movements" the Australian answered.

They begin circling each other "Now what?" Oliver asked.

"Almost every fighter will be thinking in one dimensionally but you need to think three dimensionally and be able to peripherally defend yourself from every manner conceivable" Slade explained.

Slade throws a right hook without warning causing Oliver to move to block it only to be thrown off when Slade reaches pass grabbing his back instead and knees him in the stomach. Gasping in pain Oliver unexpectedly finds his arm pinned behind his back as Slade twists it.

"No please stop. It hurts. Please" Oliver screams out.

Gripping his arm tighter "Never show your pain or give in. Don't help those who wronged you. Instead, torture them and never release someone who says please" Slade replied.

Mercifully Oliver having his arm released stands up with going to throw a punch that is side stepped. Slade responds with an uppercut causing Oliver to grip his forearm and twisting it before giving a kick to Slade's mid-section sending him to the ground. Talking advantage of the Australian being dazed Oliver is on top of Slade quickly placing him in a head lock. Being sure his opponent will not be getting up the blonde haired man releases him.

Rolling over on his back "Any help?" Slade asked smirking.

This is a test Oliver realizes, shaking his head "No. You told me otherwise."

"You're not getting a break" Slade said while getting to his feet

They start fighting again and in about the span of a minute Oliver is on the ground once again. As the hours roll on he got in a few lucky shots but got taken out more times than he will ever care to remember. However if he's survived this long Oliver is not ready to give up just yet.

* * *

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Slade Wilson is finally here. Yes. I so very much enjoy their bother/friendship from the show and just the character in general.**

 **That's why it really hurt when we got 3X14 episode which was like Manu Bennett said of pouring sault on the wounds. Because first I didn't see any real resolving of Slade hating Oliver for the Shado thing unless I missed something but they didn't make it very clear and then Slade got beat by Thea Queen. Which I don't care how much training she got from Malcolm who regardless of beating Oliver I'm sure would have had a very difficult time dealing with Slade himself.**

 **It was kind of like in The Return episode during the present day stuff Oliver and Thea went camping than ran across grumpy Uncle Wilson.**

 **Now for this chapter one thing I wanted to do is to A change it up a bit and B was to show some training with Oliver learning. To actually show Oliver learning from Slade on how to handle himself. What Slade was saying about thinking in three dimensions is something I pulled from the Deathstroke The Terminator #1 in August of 91.**

 **Also if you want go check out my brief story Crashed Landings for Slade's back story and how he ended up on Lian Yu.**

 **I will be back at some point with chapter 4 so until than. As we go on the more massive AU changes from the show will begin to appear.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back. First I want to thank all those that have viewed, reviewed, favortied and followed this story.**

 **Once more I don't own Arrow or any DC related material. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It's night time as Oliver is standing outside of the metal fuselage holding a knife while facing an old, dead tree trunk that been turned into a practice dummy. Every few seconds Oliver slashes or stabs it, in rapid motion than changes how he holds the weapon before attacking again. His mind races over these pervious six months as he's now very well into his first full year on Lian Yu of April 2010.

He's become better in fighting with having gotten a very good handle on the basics. Slade trained him during any hours they had. In not just combat either but put him through the requirements for A.S.I.S. but only focusing on what is needed. He's learned how to use firearms of any kind. Also his body has been painfully pushed to the limits by five mile runs, sit ups, pushups and carrying a twenty pound log above his head for four miles.

Brushing those thoughts aside Oliver sheaths his knife than walks through the open door way.

* * *

Slade pulls out several satellite photos of the island and lays them out on a makeshift desk.

"What's that?"

"A.S.I.S. took satellite images of the whole island." Slade explained, pointing to a spot on the map "This is Fyers' main camp, where I was held for almost a year."

"Do you think that's where Yao Fei is now? Cause we could get a message to him" Oliver said hopefully looking up at the man.

"Forget about him. This is the airstrip" Slade said harshly.

"I'm guessing were taking it. How?"

"These infrared images show there are at last ten soldiers guarding the perimeter at any given time."

"Too many of them for you?" Oliver asked smirking.

"No. It's the guy here in the air traffic control tower. The U.S government set up these for disaster zones, like Thailand after the tsunami."

"What's the problem then?" he asked confused.

"The glass is bullet proof which means I can't get a clear shot off with my sniper rifle" Slade replied.

Nodding "Ok what do you need me for?"

"If that guy in the tower radios Fyers we're cancelled. I need you to take him out before that happens" Slade said.

Oliver nods in agreement. His mind being in survival mode means the guard is nothing more than a target.

"We leave at 06:00. Get some sleep" Slade said.

* * *

His eyes open instantly as he quickly gets up from his cot than looking sees Slade standing by a table and notices a half black/orange mask. All the former playboy sees is red as he rushes forward with trying to take a swing at Slade who turns around and grabs his arm before kicking Oliver to the ground.

Struggling to his feet "You… were the lunatic that tortured me" Oliver spit out angrily.

"No that wasn't me. This mask is what the members of Team 7 used to disguise their identities while on missions" Slade replied calmly.

Oliver frowns because he's not sure if he should trust this answer. His mind is already calculating the time it would take to get out of here and the various escapes spots. But then why would this man put so much time into helping him? So Oliver decides to for now continue to trust Slade and besides it's not like he has a real great understanding of what is going on around here anyhow. Tired of waiting for an answer although it's only been a couple of seconds Slade slings his sniper rifle over his back as they begin to leave.

* * *

Later that night their both sitting on opposite sides of a stick pile. Oliver is rubbing two sticks together as he tries to create a fire. He's more used to the freezing rain and cold since that first night in the cell.

Slade inspecting his rifle looks up amused "You better hurry as there are wolves that come out at night."

"Wolves?" he stops rubbing the sticks "Right because what would be the worst place on earth without wolves. And by the way you're welcome to help."

With a smirk Slade pulls out a metal zippo igniter flicking up the lid before rolling back the flit wheel and lights the wood pile. As he puts the igniter away he can't help but chuckle at the kid's expression.

Oliver has a face of disbelief while trying to resist throwing one of the flaming sticks at the Australian.

"I've been working on this for two hours" Oliver said a cross between mad and annoyed.

"I know. I've been watching. Thank you for the entertainment" Slade replied before locking the scope in place on the black Remington Model 700.

For some reason Oliver's thoughts are not on his starting to become nightmarish past or the possible hope of getting off Lian Yu. It's for the man sitting across from him. One who would very much at first tried to kill him but eventally as time has passed over these months he realizes is now a friend. That was proven when he stepped on a landmine and Slade killed the patrol that found them instead of running off.

"When I said thank you earlier it wasn't just for the land mind but for not abandoning me" Oliver said honestly.

"Everybody is in this life for themselves kid so don't get your hopes up" Slade replied in a flat tone of voice.

"I don't buy that for one second. My mom, Thea my baby sister or Tommy, Laurel are the reasons I continue to fight on" Oliver said thinking of home.

Slade briefly glances away for a bit before turning back "You remember that I said I had a partner. He was the guy that tortured you."

"That nut job was your partner" Oliver said, trying to process this information.

"His name is Billy Wintergreen. We were sent here to get Yao Fei out but our bird was shot down. By the time I broke out around a year later I discovered that Billy joined Fyers" Slade said, pain in his voice.

The fact is the only man left he considered family back stabbed him for whatever reason is why he vowed to never trust anyone again. So then why is he letting down a few of his walls around this young man and enjoying the comfort of another human.

"Before the yacht sank I was a spoiled jerk. I didn't have a concept of loyalty until you rescued me from the land mine. So I think we've been friends for a while now" Oliver said.

Slade has a small smile that breaks out on his face letting the castaway know he accepts the fact of them being friends. The Australian gets up with slinging the rifle over his back. Their personal thoughts and feelings would have to wait because right now they had an airstrip to take. Something that their very lives depended on.

* * *

About an hour later after Slade took out the guard patrol with his sniper rifle Oliver makes his way up the steps of the control tower. Gripping the handle of the K-Bar knife tightly Oliver opens the door and steps inside. Hearing noise the unmasked guard turns around to grab Oliver's hand before throwing him across the room. Oliver gets to his feet as the mercenary draws his handgun. Before the mercenary can move a gunshot rings out as blood pours out the front of his head and drops dead. Slade holstering his Colt 45 enters.

"I give you one job to do and you even managed to screw that up" Slade said in aggravation.

Oliver standing up remains quiet while picking his knife off the floor.

Just then a voice comes over the radio "Island tower this is Skyhawk eight zero one Foxtrot. We are seven hundred kilometers southeast of your position. ETA three hours, over."

Putting the receiver up to his mouth "Island tower to Skyhawk eight zero one Foxtrot, acknowledged" Slade said.

Skyhawk over the radio replied "Of all creatures that breathe and move upon the earth."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a challenge code, there trying to verify our identity" the Australian answered.

"Wait, I know this. I know this" he laughed shortly "They picked one of the few books that I read in college."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Slade demanded.

"It's a quote, from The Odyssey." He explained, thinking furiously. "Of all creatures that breathe and move upon the earth, nothing is bred that is weaker than man."

Slade's not sure about this but decides to trust the kid because after all this is their only chance. After he gave the supposed answer a few seconds later Skyhawk replied back confirming it.

Oliver lets out a breath of relief.

"You'll be home soon after spending a few days at Langstughl Airbase" Slade said.

"You sound like you're not coming with me."

"Oh I'll be coming with you. As soon as I call in an air strike to send Fyers and his men straight back to hell."

Oliver looked at him then walked towards the door. Slade reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"All my life I betrayed people that I cared about. I'm not going to be that person anymore. I won't leave Yao Fei here to die" Oliver said full of conviction.

"If you and your friend are not on that plane in three hours I'm leaving without you" Slade replied in a flat tone.

Oliver walks past the Australian but just as he gets to the door he stops and turns around.

"If I don't make it back. Tell my family" Oliver said.

Slade gave a nod before Oliver bolts out the door. Slade looks out the window watching a figure disappear into the woods knowing that he will have to go rescue Oliver. Is he have tempted to leave the kid here and get on the plane surprisingly no he's not. Somehow leaving this boy to the wolves is a little too harsh.

* * *

As the morning sun rises in the sky Oliver silently moves inside of the tent with spotting Yao Fei wearing black solider cloths as he stands by a wooden table. Moving closer when the Chinese man turns around and gives a hard punch to Oliver's face. The last thing the blonde haired survivor sees is Yao Fei, Fyers and Wintergreen towering over him just before slipping into unconscious.

"Ah, Mr. Queen" Fyers said "I think its past time you left this island. Permanently."

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't than I don't really blame you. I had to push this one which I promise the next chapter will be a lot better. For a little hint let's just say Shado comes back into play and no unlike the show it does not involve a missile launcher.**

 **One of things I did enjoy about this chapter is Oliver's training and what I mean by the is putting in a bit of actually stuff that the real special forces guys are trained with.**

 **So until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well guys I'm back. First I thank everyone who has viewed, reviewed, favotired and followed this story. It means a lot to me.**

 **Now onto chapter 5. This is one of the chapters I had a fun time writing all though this one along with the next two is were my story and the actual show began to split. So things for sure should get up and moving.**

 **Also I don't own Arrow or the DC comics in anyway. If I did you at least be able to read it comic wise or actually watch it on TV with real actors but I don't. So suing me will amount to nothing.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Oliver gets shoved to the ground as a group of men including Fyers surround him. Standing up he looks over at Yao Fei standing silently.

"You backstabbing coward" Oliver spits the words out like venom.

"That's what happens when you trust people Mr. Queen. You risked everything to save him. I wonder do you consider yourself a hero?" Fyers's asked.

"I'm no hero" Oliver replied coldly.

"Of course not. Because there's no one here to save including yourself" Fyers said.

Feeling a presence Oliver turns around to see a man wearing a very familiar mask.

"It's Billy Wintergreen isn't it?" Oliver asked angrily.

The man brutally strikes the castaway's jaw with his fist.

"I know all about you. I know you worked for the Australian government and that you used to fight for your country. That you used to stand for something!" Oliver shouted.

Billy enraged lashes out with hitting Oliver in the stomach, chest and face multiple times finally succeeding in sending the young man to the dirt ground. He pulled out his sword and cuts Oliver's bindings off his wrists before grabbing his throat.

"Whatever he's paying you I'll triple it" Oliver gasps out.

"Ask my old partner if you see him about betraying his country. He's the one who would take the money" Wintergreen replied.

Suddenly explosions all around them go off with the men running for the lives including Fyers and Yao Fei but not Billy. He's long since let go of Oliver who is hiding behind a few boxes as Slade walks around a jeep.

"So you have come back to die mate" Wintergreen growled.

"You were so easy to betray me Billy" Slade replied venomously.

They engage each other with either swords or strikes using any part of their body as Billy eventually is worn down. Slade ducks a sword swipe before thrusting his own sword through his ex-partner's stomach. As Billy stagers back, dropping his own weapon as Slade grabs Wintergreen's throat.

"This is for trying to kill my friend" Slade said barely containing the rage before shoving Billy's own sword through his right eye socket.

As he puts his weapons back in their sheaths he sees the lifeless body of Wintergreen. Lost in his own thoughts a bullet hits his right arm then Slade crumbles to the ground. However Oliver runs out with picking up an M-16 assault rifle on the way. The castaway helps Slade to his feet with slinging his uninjured arm around Oliver's shoulders who begins to fire in the direction of the shooter. Fyers's holding his pistol ducks behind a jeep as they make their escape.

* * *

A while later Oliver and Slade are traveling down a lone road when a mercenary steps out from behind the bushes holding a raised Colt 45. However before either of them can act Oliver moves into action by twisting the man's arm with elbowing him in the spine before flipping him over on his back. Oliver renders the man unconscious by cracking the butt over the soldier's head.

The sounds of engines roaring overhead causes the men to look up to see the cargo plane aborting its landing and taking off back into the sky.

"There goes our plane." Slade said needlessly.

Despite the fact of them being trapped, he is proud of Oliver. As the pain counties in his arm he knows it will have to come out. He's not looking forward to the pain that will come or the fact of a pair of inexperienced hands doing the job.

* * *

Moving through the woods Oliver steps over a fallen branch and despite having been walking for over two hours at this point hardly feels any fatigue. He lets out a small grin of despite the harsh training it was worth it. Oliver glances over to see Slade walking on his own just find or at least giving the impression of not having a bullet lodged in his arm. A group of men come out of the woods surrounding them. Oliver and Slade both glance at each other shaking their heads with almost an amused expression of didn't they just leave this mess.

Fyers steps forward "Gentlemen I guess surrendering yourself to live is out of the question?"

"You might as well kill us" Oliver replied.

"I thought as such which is why I have a counter proposal" Fyers said, singling two men to bring Shado towards the group before throwing her to the ground.

Oliver moves to help when Slade held out his arm to block his path so they could see what is really happening.

"You either surrender or I will kill Yao Fei's daughter" Fyers threatened.

Slade draws his weapon as he aims it at Edward not caring that a mercenary pointed a machine gun at him.

"That's why he wouldn't leave" Oliver whispered.

"Why do you want us alive anyway?" Slade asked the most obvious question.

"Because I just lost Mr. Wintergreen and I think you two will be suitable replacements" Fyers replied.

"We are not going to work for you" Oliver said.

"I believe a simple phone call to have certain people talk with your mother and sister Mr. Queen and for you Mr. Wilson your wife" Fyers said smirking.

"You're not using them as leverage" Oliver replied.

"No deal. Very well" Fyers said than runs off.

All in a matter of minutes everything irrupts into chaos. Shado grabs a lump of dirt and throws it into the man's face before disabling him with a kick to his knee cap. The second attacker proceeds to unsheathe his K-Bar knife which she quickly disarms and stabs him in the chest.

Oliver immediately tackles a mercenary to prevent him from attacking Slade who is using a machine gun of his own in order to dispatch the oncoming men. Both on their feet the mercenary strikes Oliver in the face than kicks him in the stomach. However when the man goes to strike again Oliver in a split second grabs his forearm and breaks it. Oliver putting him in a chokehold snaps his neck and removes the handgun from his dead body. Without hesitation he fires at the approaching soldier's either severally wounding or killing all four of them.

Dropping the weapon Oliver glances around to see Slade and Shado walking forward. As more men begin to emerge from the woods they take off running as bullets descend upon them.

* * *

It's a few hours later as the three of them enter the fuselage. Slade goes over to sit on a crate instructing Oliver to tie his hands behind his back.

"Do you even know how to that?" Shado asked.

Glaring at her "I asked the kid to do it. I trust him not you or your father. For now kindly shut up" Slade growls.

Shado nods taking a seat on a bench not blaming them at all. Trusting for her is almost impossible as well.

The sound of pain echoes through the fuselage as Wilson screams out as the bullet is finally removed from his arm. Oliver sighs in relief with the other man getting his breathing under control.

"I'm impressed you didn't puke."

"I swallowed it" Oliver admitted weakly, untying the ropes around Slade's wrists "Why did you want me to do that in the first place?"

"A man in pain is unreliable. I was afraid I might kill you. Thanks" Slade replied getting off the crate.

"I'm not sure I deserve after what I did. Yao Fei was the first person whoever tried to help me and I owed it to him to get him off the island" Oliver admitted.

Wincing "Now?" Slade asked. It feels like leaving that shack only to come face to face with Billy Wintergreen, that betrayal all over again.

"Now for Yao Fei I'm not sure anymore. But your my best friend, my only friend I've got left…" Oliver replied.

"Kid if I didn't want you here anymore I would have left you" Slade answered.

Oliver begins pacing "So what now?"

"Hopefully my fireworks show set Fyers's back long enough that those who hired him will call it off" Slade replied.

"Hired him?"

"Fyers is a merc who follows the money."

"What do we do now?" Oliver asked at a loss.

"We have to make sure that neither of us dies on this godforsaken island" Slade said.

"I thought you said if we didn't get on the plane… we weren't going to make it" Oliver replied.

Slade looked at Oliver with a genuine smile. "Well, that dumb kid that I trained, he would never have made it. You?" He held out his hand, and Oliver grasped it firmly.

"You might just have a chance" Slade declared.

Getting up "I'm assuming one of you at least have an idea of a plan?" Shado asked.

"A plan to recuse your father? I wouldn't count on it" Slade replied.

"My father is not working for Fyers willing" Shado fired back calmly.

"The both of you break it off. We will work out a plan to shut Fyers down since our only way off is gone and if your father is innocent than maybe" Oliver spoke, his tone leaving no room for discussion.

Slade never expected the kid to step up into a possible leader position or be good at either. Shado not knowing him didn't have an already formed opinion but is impressed at his quality of stepping up. For that Oliver has her respect.

"Alright I'm listening" Shado replied.

* * *

Oliver makes his way into the cave. A couple of hours ago Slade got a fever which could turn into worse because of getting a bullet dug out his arm by a cold blade.

He walks over to the open green munitions trunk before grabbing the small brown pouch. Pocketing the item he runs his hand over the wooden long bow, it feels natural. All those months ago just after Yao Fei was taken prisoner he took the man's bow and quiver but returned them here. He has respect for his ex-mentor and friend using a primitive weapon effectively. It hurts like a gnawing pain in his chest that the man betrayed him but he's not one to really talk much on loyalty. Flashes of Sara being pulled out of the sinking Gambit.

Brushing those past memories of home out because Oliver knows he doesn't have time for fantasies. Not with people hunting him like a dog. Hearing noise behind him Oliver pulls out his knife to see an African American man who's beaten and has his hands tied behind his back comes out from behind a pillar.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

"My name is Alan Duran. I was an exchange student on a fishing trip when we had to jump ship due to a mechanic malfunction. I was the only survivor" the man said collapsing to his knees.

"When?" Oliver asked.

"About two days ago. A couple men found me but they got called away. Some other altercation somewhere else on the island! If they come back, they will kill both of us" Alan replied in tears.

Some of the things about this man's story seemed strange since it was a little too close to his. A few things that Fyers would know along with some information his benefactor must have gave him.

It's strange how inside his own head he already sounds different. Focusing on the present he doesn't by the story this guy is selling but is not going to let him die either.

"Turn around" Oliver said which the man does thanking him the entire time.

He puts his knife closer to the rope when flashes of Slade ill enter his mind. If this man is telling the truth it is exactly like him six months ago. Pathetic and unable to survive in this environment despite his lucky escape attempt.

This place taught him that blindly trusting anyone is dangerous so Oliver sheaths his knife.

"I'm sorry… but I can't" Oliver said, a bit of regret but just coldness.

"Please are you crazy! They're going to kill me" the man pleads.

Walking over he closes the trunk with resetting the dial lock before attaching and locking it. Picking up the carry strap Oliver ignoring the man's screams for help heads out of the cave. As Oliver is walking through forests thinking about the fact of once again burying his humanity. He's always been somewhat of a loner internally but now that is pushed to even a greater extent. The guilt of never knowing if Duran could be innocent or not will always weigh on his mind.

* * *

A brief time later Oliver hands Slade who is laying on the metal floor some of the herbs.

The man swallows them "It tastes like dirt but it does the job. I owe you one."

Oliver without the jacket is sitting on top of a crate just nods as his mind drifts to what happened.

"You didn't get into trouble out there did you?" he asked.

"No… not one bit" Oliver replied.

Slade knew the kid was lying but he also knew Oliver was holding out so he wouldn't worry about it which if it not's life threating it'll be fine for now. Laying his head back down Slade decides to sleep knowing that his partner has his back.

* * *

Its night time as Oliver leans back on his cot with propping his head up. Glancing over to see Shado working with pieces of wood shafts and sharp ended stones.

Approaching "You doing ok?" Oliver asked sitting down.

"I'm fine. Go get some sleep" Shado answered, not looking up from working.

Glancing off as pain etches across his face "I can't" he said.

"Why not?" she asked looking at him concerned.

"Ever since my time in the camp I've had nightmares. But I've look gotten used to having them" Oliver replied.

She nods understanding "You asked me if I'm ok? I'm not. This island has got me worried about what my father had to do survive."

Turning his attention to her he sees a strong woman showing vulnerability. Oliver knows it's hard and especially to let people in after things happen is tough.

Reaching over Oliver intertwines their fingers "He saved my life Shado your father is still a good man."

She nods relieved with enjoying the surprising warmth of Oliver's hand in a way she hasn't felt for a long time.

"Can I ask how Yao Fei ended up on the island?" Oliver asked.

"Eight years ago the Chinese military used this island as a prison like Gitmo for your Americans but ours slaughtered all of them" Shado replied.

"They needed a scapegoat so your father was used" Oliver said putting the pieces together.

"A general for People's Liberation Army of China. He was hardly ever home so I lived with my aunt for a time" Shado said.

"What about your mother?"

She was quite for a few minutes "The Japanese Yakuza killed her when I was only nine."

"I'm… sorry. When yacht sunk we made it to a life raft before my dad ended his own life because there were not enough supplies for all of us" Oliver said looking at her.

Glancing down at his hand laced with hers he removes it and stands up.

Walking off to his cot Oliver gives a quick "Night" before laying down.

Trying not to think about the way he felt at peace when he was talking to Shado or the way he kind of felt like a high school teenager. That scares him worse than anything he has faced so far. The fact that he may have real feelings for this woman. Could he really be able to balance both surviving here and maybe for once be in a committed relationship even while damaged? Honestly Oliver trying to sleep doesn't know.

It could be a few minutes or hours but a nightmare come soon enough. A hand touches his shoulder and Oliver acting on instinct grabs the woman's arm and flips her onto the floor. His hand comes down to her neck choking her.

"Oliver!" a male voice shouts causing him to realize its Shado, he scrambles back.

They both watch as their friend is breathing heavily and dredged in sweat. Shado moves over and sits down beside him despite Oliver's weak protests. Slade soon follows sitting down on his left side opposite of Shado.

"You guys don't have to this. Just keep your distance from me" Oliver said.

"Now why would we do that?" Slade asked.

"Because I'm damaged and the people around me get hurt" came the reply.

Shado hits Oliver on the back of his head "Idiot."

"She's right. I don't know what friends you had before and judging from you've have said I'm honestly not sure I ever want to. But we don't see you as damaged kid or a monster."

His eyes look hopeful "You mean that?"

"I'm not going to promise we won't leave but it won't be by choice" Shado said.

After a few moments "Thank you."

Pulling the hard wool blanket over him Slade relaxes against the metal wall. Shado snuggles in closer to Oliver for warmth. The former playboy himself knows he changing but is it worth it? Oliver glancing them both knows without a doubt yes it is. With that thought in mind he drifts off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **So did you guys enjoy this chapter. I hope you did.**

 **Let's see Slade and Oliver have met Shado. Yea the Arrow island team has been officially formed. Man I miss them from the show for sure. One of the scenes I enjoyed writing was the one at the end with Oliver's nightmare. A simple but at least I think powerful moment of forming a bond between all three of them.**

 **Got a bit of unhappy news that at a comic con thing a few days ago Manu Bennett said to a person who asked him that due to how they handled him in season 3 he will not becoming back to Arrow again and also to add insult to injury reveled to had a five year contract with the show.**

 **H** **opefully I'll get the next chapter uploaded soon. It depends on how much I get done. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well guys I'm back surprisingly enough. I'm not usually used to updating this fast. First as always I thank all those that have viewed, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. it means a lot to me.**

 **Oh yea I just noticed it's on Wednesday July the first I'm updating this just like the show.**

 **This chapter at least I think has to be one of the better ones I wrote.**

 **I don't own Arrow or anything from DC comics so like a penniless Rocky Balboa said in Rocky V "Sue me for what?"**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The early morning sun etches across the grassy clearing and weaves through the forests mixing with the ever present fog. Standing there Oliver holding two bamboo sticks goes through his fighting moves.

"Impressive. He taught you well" a female voice said.

Startled and alert Oliver turns around to face Shado. Relaxing his grip on the sticks he drops them to the ground.

"I didn't mean to startle you" she said.

He notices how she's a little calmer. It's kind of nice.

Shrugging his shoulders "I don't mind. I probably need a break anyway."

"Maybe sometime you can show me your exact level of skill"

"I didn't do so badly when we rescued you."

"You rescued me?"

Throwing up his hands in mock defeat "Fine when we all rescued each other."

Giving a sly grin "That's a bit better."

Running a hand through his thick blonde hair "I'm not used to being around other people that don't want me dead. So if I'm a little not used to being uh normal I apologize."

Looking him directly in the eyes "It's ok. I grew up in this world so I've guess normal is long gone" she admits.

"How did you survive?" Oliver asked.

"What do you mean?" Shado replied.

"All I've been doing is closing myself off. Every day I wake up my mother and my sister Thea seem to be fading" Oliver said, a tinge of pain in his voice.

A softness appears in her eyes "We all have to find something to keep us grounded and sane but then you also have to ask yourself is back home where your heart really wants to belong" Shado said.

"What do you mean by that? The whole reason I keep on living is because I want to get home to them" Oliver replied.

Shaking her head "Not my point. In order to live and not just survive Oliver you have to find the things that allow you to enjoy life" Shado answered.

Nodding he looks down to find her holding the long bow than without warning Shado tosses it to him. Oliver skillfully catches it midair in his left hand and raises a curious eyebrow.

"I noticed you looking at it earlier. Pull it back" she said.

Oliver thinks about protesting because this didn't go well the last time but decides against it. She corrects his posture then steps back. Oliver sighs drawing the bow properly with seemingly no effort. His training with Slade has another plus, his strength's increased.

Relaxing the string "What's next?" he asked earnestly.

"We teach you to shoot" she said.

* * *

In the forest with the bow in his left hand Oliver pulls an arrow back near his mouth. Lining the arrow head at the tree several feet away then releases. It misses too far off to the left, he sighs in aggravation because this is the eighth time.

"You're thinking too much" Shado said taking the bow from his hands.

Grabbing an arrow out of the quiver that is propped against a rock, she spins around and without taking time to aim shoots a thin branch off a tree.

"Show off" Oliver remarks grinning but doubts he'd ever be able to do the same.

"I see my target in the distance. I hear the bowstring tighten and I let go. Give in to your senses don't think" Shado said while having her hand resting on his chest and they both realize their faces are only inches apart.

Neither knows who makes the first move when their lips meet as Shado slowly moves her hands through his blond hair as Oliver moves his hands down to rest on her hips.

Images of the women he had one night stands with causes him to pull back.

"Your right this is not the time or the place" Shado said glancing off, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Oliver just wordlessly nods his head in order to cover up the real reason why. Taking the bow once more he knocks an arrow. Blocking everything out and waiting until it feels right than lets go. The arrow wizzes through the air striking the side of the tree. A grin comes onto Oliver's mouth being the first time he's ever gotten close to the intended target.

"Good job. Now reload and repeat" Shado said in a serious expression. Yes she's happy he's making process but she's the teacher, not the student.

* * *

A main lake of this island is decent size with clear water but not far from the plane. There's a small dirt bank that runs along one side but the rest is surrounded by the richly colored forest. Emerging from the thick trees is Slade and Oliver who are both carrying canteens. Crouching down Oliver cups water in his hands than drinks it.

Letting out a pleasurable groan as the ice cold liquid rushes down his throat. Clean water. Funny, he almost laughs. A place to sleep, food and water are the only things that matter to this former playboy. No longer concerned about fame, money and scandals which seemed so important. Now being a nobody is hardly such a terrible fate.

Coming out of his thoughts Oliver unscrews the canteen top than puts it in the water allowing it to fill.

Having done the same Slade looks over watching the kid. He can tell something's been troubling him for a while and it's eating him up, whatever it is.

"I know you didn't tell me the entire truth about not getting into trouble, so what really happened out there?" Slade asked, no malice in his voice.

Sitting down "There was a man in the cave. Alan was his name but what he told me just wasn't making sense. It was a little too close to mine" Oliver explained, his eyes drifting far off.

"Why didn't you bring him back here?"

Pain flashes in his eyes "You were sick and we just got Shado. There were too many unknown variables and I couldn't take the extra weight. Nor could I… trust him" Oliver replied guilt filled.

The former A.S.I.S agent couldn't believe what he was hearing. It looked like the kid was learning from his training after all. However Slade frowns because he still can't understand why Oliver's beating himself up over this.

"Is that all?" Slade asked.

"What more do you want me to tell you? It was like looking at myself from when the Gambit sunk and I left Alan there to die" Oliver snaps angrily.

It clicks in Slade's mind. He was looking at this from an enemy and military point of view. Making those decisions he doesn't regret because they were needed but still leaves him with a sickness in his stomach on rare moments. For Oliver it was looking at it from being an innocent boy when Yao Fei rescued him. It's a sharp reminder because unlike Slade the kid never signed up for this war and is just doing his best to survive.

"Thanks mate. It's what partners are for … we have each other's backs" Slade said.

"So partners huh? I bet it took you awhile to admit that one" Oliver replied, lightly grinning.

Shaking his head amused "Well I wouldn't team with a pansy like you under normal circumstances"

"I'd be careful if I were you because I've gotten better."

Giving a smirk "Kid I'm not worried because I could take you down with both my hands and feet tied."

Both are silent for the next few moments enjoying the peace as they finish filling up their canteens before closing them. There's another thing on Oliver's mind that won't go quit bugging him. It's time he got answers of his own.

"When I got captured by Yao Fei and just before you showed up Wintergreen said something about you taking money. What does he mean?" Oliver asked curious.

"Billy would have done anything to survive. It means nothing" Slade replied, a little too quickly.

Oliver notices that and can tell by his friend's body langue he's not being truthful.

"I dropped out of four colleges but I was lazy not stupid. You're lying" he said.

Sighing "After what happened with my family I left the military" Slade said.

"What does that mean?"

"I wasn't officially on this mission but Billy wanted to have back up he could trust" Slade laughs humorlessly "I'm a mercenary codenamed Deathstroke. It's a little flamboyant but I like it"

Oliver remains silent after that. Trying to process it because up until now he thought in a black and white view. The mercenary was Fyers the bad guy and Slade Wilson who "worked" for the A.S.I.S. a good guy in his mind. It was the most basic break down. Now it's gray but then Oliver reminds himself he's been living in the gray ever since this began. However he realizes none of it matters because Slade's his friend.

Looking the man directly in the eye "This doesn't change a thing between us" Oliver said.

Slade nods letting out a breath of relief he didn't realize he was holding. If he lost the kid well Slade's not sure what he would have done. Because Oliver is not just his friend but is keeping the few scrapes of humanity left intact. After having Joe and Rose both die in a house explosion than what Adeline, his wife did plus Billy's betrayal a man he considered to be a bother Slade knows there's scarcely a soul left. So he will owe Oliver for life not that he would ever tell him that.

* * *

Later Slade and Oliver stealthily approached Fyers camp. They took position behind some fallen trees surrounding a big rock, and Slade looks at the camp through his binoculars.

"What are they talking about?" Oliver asked.

Observing a group of soldiers talking through their radios "I can't tell. It's hard to lip read through masks but something is being moved here" Slade growled, frustrated.

Oliver was about to speak when he hears a gun cock as they both look behind them seeing Alan bloodless and holding a handgun. As they get to their feet Slade holds out his arm to stop Oliver from rushing forward.

"So why haven't you called are location in already?" Slade asked.

"Because I want you both dead and especially the Queen kid for what he did" Alan replied.

"Did I sleep with your wife or something?" Oliver replied smirking.

Glaring "No! That man who you killed in the shack was Jeff Lemire Duran my bother" Alan shouted angrily.

Slade silently reaches for a tactical knife kept on his boot and seeing Alan's gaze focused at the kid he throws it. The bladed weapon gets imbedded into his arm causing Alan to drop his gun just as Oliver tackles him to the ground. Pulling the knife out the man's arm Oliver goes to bring it down when in lighting speed Slade grabs his wrist stopping the blade inches from Alan's throat. Quickly Slade applies the full force of his boot down onto the man's face rendering Alan unconscious.

Rising to his feet "Why did you do that?" Oliver asked.

"Because this is the same Duran who is in charge of Fyers technical equipment. We need him alive for answers" Slade replied.

"Alright how?"

"Explain later. Give me a helping hand. We have to get him far away from here."

* * *

In the woods just outside of the clearing Oliver steps over a fallen branch to see a few feet up head is Duran tied to an old rusty chair they had from the Wedgetail.

Walking forward "I want you to get answers on whatever their moving in" Slade said.

His eye brows crease "So I'm just going to talk to him?" Oliver asked in disbelieve.

"No. You will need your tools" Slade said pointing towards something.

Oliver glances over to see the bow and arrow filled quiver laying against a flat rock. Suddenly as his stomach becomes uneasy the truth becomes very clear, Slade wants him to torture this man.

"Why?" Oliver asked, his voice weak.

"Because you need to be able to do things on your own. I could be dead tomorrow" Slade answered.

Glaring "No I won't. I'm not a butcher. Wintergreen did this to both us and you want to… I don't have the stomach for this" he said.

"If this was your family or Shado in danger what would you do then? Quit being a naïve idiot. Interrogate him" Slade replied.

Oliver just nods understanding his friend is right. This is the only way to get answers because some men aren't just going to give it to without persuasion. He's experienced Fyers men "hospitably" first hand.

Blocking those emotions out he walks over grabbing his bow and knocks an arrow facing Durand.

"What is the shipment that's coming in?" Oliver asked, his hands shaking.

"I can see it your eyes. You've dealt out death but inflicting pain for those with conscience is something you can't do" Alan replied smirking.

Oliver lets the projectile go which pierces Durand's right thigh who cries out. He stops shivering as this is not the young man from even seconds ago. Remembering what Slade said training him once " _Instead, torture them and never release someone who says please_ " as Oliver has another arrow notched.

"I'm not going to tell you anything. You took away my family" the man said gritting teeth in pain.

Alan howls out as an arrow enters his left side.

"Now tell me what it is" Oliver ordered lowering his bow.

"A Russian made S-300 antiaircraft missile launcher. I don't know why" Alan replied.

Watching the man's body langue "Are you lying to me?" he asked.

"No I'm not" the man replied and the archer could tell he was truthful.

While Oliver is setting his bow down Alan silently finishes cutting through the last of the rope due to a jagged piece of metal on the chair. Silently pulling both the wooden arrows out but keeping one of them as a weapon rushes forward. Hearing movement Oliver turns swiftly disarming the man before placing Durand in a backwards choke hold that Shado taught him.

"Please you don't have to do this" Alan pleads.

Oliver with a jerk, broke the man's neck. Dropping the body to the ground Oliver notices some of Alan's blood covering his hands.

Approaching "I've got it from here" Slade said.

Griping the man's arm "I'm not sure if that was a threat earlier but you ever go near the people I care about I'll shove an arrow through your eye" Oliver said coldly.

Not even blinking "It wasn't a threat. I would never hurt them because their important to you" Slade said.

* * *

As Shado emerges from the woods seeing the blonde haired castaway standing there looking out at the river, not moving. Carefully approaching she gently touches his shoulder feeling him tense than relax.

"I'm not going ask if you're ok because I know you're not" Shado said.

Wordlessly she begins washing the blood off of his hands in the water.

He looked at her, pain in his eyes. "I tortured Alan to get information and I've killed at least seven people. I just feel like this island is… it's turning me into something terrible."

Shado dipped her hand into the river, cupping her hand than raised it up leting the water flow over his forehead.

"No island, no place can make you something you're not."

"So I've always been a killer?" he asked.

"Everyone has a demon inside of them" she replied "There is opposing forces inside all of us. The darkness and the light. The killer… and the hero."

Oliver notices the glint in her brown eyes showing a very clear affection but it seems like something else. However he doesn't get much time to think as Shado pulls him down for a gentle kiss. It only lasts for a few seconds before she pulls back.

"Even with the mercenaries around we don't have to keep hiding from each other" Shado said looking directly into his crystal blue eyes.

Oliver freezes on the spot. It's like when Laurel told him that she wanted to move into but he knows he could use Shado just for the physical needs than walk away. It's… what "Ollie" the playboy would have done. He could just say no on some excuse breaking her heart but truthfully Oliver doesn't want to. Because it's taken almost until now to realize that he wants her to be in his life. She accepts him for who he is and doesn't try to change him.

However she needs to know the full truth of who he really is or at least hopes he was.

"Before this island I slept with my girlfriend's sister just because I didn't want certain responsibilities. Not only was I a womanizer I was a heavy partier as well" Oliver explained in remorse, not able to look Shado in the eyes.

He doesn't want to see the disgust that she must have for him right now.

"You're wrong. Oliver you proved that more than once since I known you that you are not that person. Quit being scarred you're going to do that to me" Shado said gently cupping his cheek.

Looking her directly in the eyes "If we do this. I won't be able to stop myself from doing anything to keep you safe" Oliver said.

"It's nothing I haven't already seen you do" Shado replied before grabbing the bottom part of his black long sleeve shirt.

Kissing passionately they begin to undress each other.

* * *

Awhile later at there are four men guarding the launcher which is a green vehicle with eight missile place holders spilt on either side. The men turn to see what seems to be a lone solider escorting Slade and Shado forward.

"I found two intruders while circling the perimeter" the man shouted getting their attention.

"It's Wilson" one of the men said "You killed a few of my friends, you son of a bitch."

"And I'm going to kill a few more" Slade replied.

He pulled his hands from behind his back, which both contained a Colt 1911. He opens fire with both guns simultaneously and drops all four guards with single shots each. Slade looking back at them grins.

The supposed solider pulls off his mask revealing Oliver's face filled with awe and disbelief.

"I'm reminded of why I wouldn't want you for an enemy" Shado said.

Slade just smirked in response as he walks over to a truck carrying various crates of explosives than broke them open. Quickly all three of them begin placing the long green C-4 bricks in the tracks of the launcher.

A radio on the ground crackles to life "Alpha team we're five minutes out from the launcher."

Slade and Oliver freeze and stare at each other.

Brushing it off "Set your final charges and we'll blow it" the Australian yelled.

Placing a brick near the control panel "Done" Oliver said.

Four minutes later they are standing a long distance away on the lone dirt road.

Handing him a small black rectangle device "It's all yours" Slade said.

Oliver gives a brief smile before pressing down the button causing a red dot on it to turn green. All three of them watch as the missile launcher goes up in flames as the explosion creates a tiny crate underneath of it and shakes the ground.

"Can't he just go buy another one?" Oliver asked.

"There's only two left in existence and the weapons manufacture that built it took a few secrets about how to make another one to the grave" Slade said.

"How do you know that?" Shado asked.

"I had a few missions to Russia" Slade answered.

* * *

Miles away in the United States an undisclosed building in Pennsylvania is the command center for the Advanced Research Group United Support better known as A.R.G.U.S.

Inside the director's office is Amanda Waller sitting at her desk. She's an African American with black hair pulled into a bun and is dressed in a dark female business suit along with red high heels.

Entering the room is Lyla Michaels who has a very good physical appearance and is wearing a black female business suit herself with long dark colored hair.

"Is there a problem?" Amanda asked.

Closing the door behind her "The off the books operation just hit a major problem. Oliver Queen along with Slade Wilson and Shado have destroyed the missile launcher" Lyla explained.

"That is unexpected and will set our plans back. Although it seems Mr. Queen is having certain potential" Amanda said.

Due to actions at a United Nations meeting a few years ago the Chinese government made a threat to the US which their actions almost led to an international incident. It's when Amanda decided that the current leaders of the Chinese government are becoming too comfortable in their military power.

"I already made a few calls to have a new one will be built. This black bag operation is costing billions" Lyla replied.

"It's a good thing we blackmailed Mr. Castwidth to be agent of influence for funding" Amanda replied coldly.

Lyla nods before leaving the room.

* * *

 **Well guys did you enjoy the chapter? I hope you did.**

 **Let's see where to start first. Hmm how about Slade Wilson unlike the show already being Deathstroke at this point was a nice little change I wanted to through in there.**

 **First I know nothing about the politics of what was happening when I mentioned the Chinese making a threat. That's just me taking liberties for my story.**

 **Now one major difference between my version and the show depending on when exactly is in this version Amanda Waller hired Edward Fyers to like in season 1 wreck China's economy instead of the retconned plan in Season 3 of trying to kill China White. I mean do they (the writers) expect anyone to believe that Waller hired Fyers to conduct a two year operation in the show to take out one person. Which I would understand if it was a high class terrorist or something but even still there was no way they could have known China White would have been on the plane.**

 **For the record I figured how they could have put her on the plane by arranging a fake meeting and having people in the air port to make sure she bordered the correct flight but the problem still lies in a massive operation that would cost billons would not be worth it to take out one target. There little retconned plan basically to me at least made the whole flashbacks in season 1 and how awesome they were be like a joke.**

 **So I don't when I'll get the next chapter updated. Hopefully it will be soon. Oh next time it will be the end of the Fyers story line.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yea chapter 7 is finally here. This chapter I've been building towards ever since well the first chapter.**

 **I thank all of those that have viewed, reviewed, favotire and followed this story. It means a lot to me.**

 **Like usual the disclaimer I don't own Arrow or DC comics, so suing me will result in nothing.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

He scales a rock bluff looking out at the massive ocean and a pile of wood down on the beach below. Glancing down Oliver removes a green cloth that covers a handcrafted wooden recurve bow and arrows. Made the bow himself a few years ago and moved it here in case of an emergency. Oliver covers the items back over letting his mind drift.

It's been three long hellish years since the destruction of the missile launcher. Months later they made another attempt to take the air field but Slade and him got captured. Once they got their freedom they destroyed the airstrip.

Fyers increased his security and increased his attempts to eliminate them for good. Slade told him presumably why no helicopters with bombs ever came is because China would notice. So they faced off against various assassins over the years instead which some lived and others didn't. Of course there were other problems like brief occurrences with drug traders or gun runners. They found remains of the village containing the massacred corpses of everyone guilty or otherwise. Along with research that was being carried out on the prisoners.

Memories drift to training where his real strength lied naturally in the bow and knifes. When not being chased he either spent time practicing archery, free-running, doing combat training or all of the above together. Over time or rather quickly depending on the view he became very efficient at killing and interrogating people. The darkness Oliver's let into his soul by doing those things is why he's not ready to return home yet.

Running a hand through his dirty blonde hair that reaches the back of his neck which the reason why Oliver's hair and beard haven't over grown is from keeping both trimmed by using a sharp knife.

Taking one last glance out to the midday sun in the distance he decides it's time to leave.

* * *

A distinct clacking of bamboo sticks can be heard throughout the fuselage. They are sparing fast and furiously as Oliver shirtless now has power and speed behind every blow is almost toe to toe with Slade. Oliver ducks a swipe before hitting Slade across the chest who responds by quickly striking his jaw drawing blood from his mouth.

"How many times do I have to tell you kid? Variable acceleration" Slade said chuckling.

"I know. Most fighters work at the same pace. You switch it up to throw your opponent off his game" Oliver replied, wiping the blood away.

Walking over to a massive crate they throw the bamboo sticks in there. Oliver grabs his long sleeve shirt putting it on. He has no problem with them seeing his scars and trusts them both enough to be that relaxed around them.

"You've learned a lot. Don't let him fool you otherwise" Shado said over by the fire pit while using a knife to skin a dead rabbit.

Suddenly Yao Fei walks through the door way which Shado drops her knife and dashes up to hug him. Oliver not trusting this stays by his friend who probably is even more cautious.

"How did you escape?" Slade asked, the threat is clear.

"I didn't" Yao Fei replied.

A small group of mercenaries come in through the three separate entrances with their weapons raised surround them. Slade makes a lunge at Yao Fei, but a soldier smashed the butt if his rifle against his head, sending him to the ground.

"Hey" Oliver shouts to no one in particular, crouching down to help.

Yao Fei approaches closer causing Oliver to glare angrily at his former mentor.

"Your time on this island is at an end" he said.

In a surprise move Oliver bolts up striking Yao Fei across his jaw than throws him into the nearest mercenary before grapping a spare long bow and a quiver while dashing out a nearby exit.

"Should we go after him?" one of the men asked.

Yao Fei stands "No we wait."

* * *

A lone guard making his usual rounds walks around some crates when he gets placed in a head lock.

"Quiet. You can either end up unconscious or you can end up dead" Oliver threatens.

"What do you want?"

"Drop the keys and how many guards?"

"Three including me" the man replied letting the ring of keys fall to the dirt ground.

"Good choice" Oliver said than applied more pressure rendering him out cold.

Pocketing the keys he unslings the bow from around his back. Glancing to see two guards standing a couple of feet away Oliver moves around the corner. As the men go to raise their semi-automatic rifles they each get an arrow into their chest sending them to the dirt like wet rags. Walking past the bodies Oliver approaches the cage housing Slade who awakes instantly.

Getting out "We were both wrong. Fyers is using Yao Fei as a patsy for his plan to shoot down an airliner" Slade said.

"How do you know this?"

"Because it came from the bloke's mouth himself."

They both know he's referring to Fyers.

"Why?"

"His employer wants him to destabilize China's economy."

Glancing over to the other empty cells "Where are they?" Oliver asked already knowing the most logical answer.

"With them" came Slade's only reply.

"Let's end this" Oliver said.

* * *

Inside of a tent Yao Fei dressed in a uniform of the Chinese military is standing in front of a tripod camera. He looks over to see Shado forced on her knees by five armed guards surrounding her.

"Ready when you are" Fyers said starting the record button.

"To the people of China and citizens of the world I make this statement voluntarily as I take responsibility for the shooting of Ferris Air flight 637. Consider this my righteous delivery of powerful vengeance" Yao Fei said.

Abruptly everything goes quiet as they hear what sounds like gun fire then silence. One of the men cocking his M-16 goes to walk out the tent when he gets impaled by a sword then drops to the ground lifeless just as Slade followed by Oliver walk in. However both are unable to do anything as the men raise up their weapons causing Oliver to drop his bow before moving to place his hands on the back of his head.

Fyers pulls out his Colt 45 shooting Yao Fei in the head as Shado screams out and Oliver stands there unmoving in horror while glaring at the man who murdered him. Chaos erupts as Slade, Shado and Oliver in minutes take on all four men quickly and brutally leaving them either unconscious or getting an early grave. As the last man falls to the ground with a broken collarbone Oliver notices Fyers has escaped.

Picking up his bow "There's going to be an army out there. I'm going to need cover fire" Oliver said.

Giving a quick ammo check on an AK-47 "You'll have it" Slade replied.

Rushing out of the tent they immediately take cover behind a few crates due to heavy fire. Slade begins spraying bullets with Shado throwing grenades before switching to a handgun acquired from somewhere. The mercenaries begin to fall back to their own cover as the assault counties.

Using this as a chance Oliver runs out from the boxes spotting a lone dirt bike he gets on than speeds down a dirt road.

* * *

On the dead end dirt road that is the middle of a forest is a brand new missile launcher. There's five guys guarding it and one is at the control panel programing the plane's coordinates before pressing the firing button.

Noticing a dirt bike driving towards them they open fire. Oliver making a swift turn leaps off the vehicle causing it to go sliding forward as he runs into the woods.

"Let's go get him" one of the men said.

* * *

In the forest as the men are searching the area one of them hearing a click underneath his feet mistakenly steps forward.

Less than a second later a land mine goes off killing three of the last two begin looking around franticly before another man collapses to the ground from an arrow in his left shoulder. The last mercenary turning to see Oliver standing there begins firing when an arrow goes into his heart sending him to the dirt floor. Having no more arrows he drops both the bow and quiver before turning around and running in the direction of the road.

Emerging through the trees Oliver pulls himself effortlessly onto launcher and moves over to the control panel ripping it off. He shoves his K-Bar knife into it damaging the device then looks up to see the missile radically change course, now heading for Fyers's base.

Leaping off he takes cover behind the corner of the launcher watching as the missile slams into the camp creating an enormous explosion due to probably hitting their ammo storage.

 _"_ _Well that was unexpected"_ Oliver thinks sitting down relived but exhausted.

* * *

Night has fallen as Oliver makes his way through what remains of the base. The only available light is from the moons rays and the small fires from debris. Dead bodies or in some cases what remains lay around like a war zone. A cold wind around 55 degrees blows through the air and a smell of brunt, lifeless flesh fills his nostrils. He can hear wolves howling in the distance. All of this does not help the sickening feeling in his gut that his two friends may be dead because even after calling their names there's no response.

Looking over he sees a very familiar mutations truck which Yao Fei must have brought it from the fuselage. Toeing the crate open Oliver crouches down picking up the long bow. Examining it Oliver knocks an arrow before a chuckle causes him to spin around to see Slade leaning on some boxes.

"Well I figured you couldn't save the day without making a mess" he said smirking.

"Where's Shado?"

"Actually gentlemen she's with me."

Both turn around to see Fyers holding a pistol to her head.

Walking forward "Let her go" Oliver said calmly pulling the arrow back.

"I can call in a rescue ship. You can go home… tell me Mr. Queen is your freedom more important than her life?" Fyers asked shoving Shado forward.

The arrow pierces Fyers's neck dropping him to the dirt ground dead.

"No it's not" Oliver replied coldly.

That selfish playboy who arrived on this island due to luck is not the hardened warrior standing here today. He cares more about people's humanity than his own and will not abandon his family or friends.

Making their way over to Fyers's corpse Oliver kneeling down pulls out a broken satellite phone than checks his call log. There's only name is Adam Castwidth.

"Looks like we will be paying this guy a visit" Slade growled.

"I recognize that name from somewhere" Shado said curious.

Dropping the phone "Was he anyone you remember from A.R.G.U.S?" Oliver inquired.

A realization dawns "I think he was an unofficial financier for a few operations in China" Shado replied.

"Great. Let's add on a possible operation from them to our list of problems" Slade said.

"Will get Castwidth and whoever else" Oliver replied in grim determination

* * *

The sun is just rising in the morning as hours later after they got various items from the camp they made their way back to the fuselage. Oliver places the trunk on a table before walking over to sit down on his cot. Slade enters the plane to see the blonder haired archer silently siting there staring off into space.

He sits down beside Oliver "Talk to me" Slade said concerned.

"Even when my father killed himself it wasn't… murder. That execution won't leave my head. All I wanted was their blood and I took it without remorse" Oliver said a mix of all different kinds of emotions.

"The hardest thing you're gonna have to face is not some monster out there but the guilt that weighs on you even when you can't do anything" Slade said.

Oliver nods but doesn't speak. That doesn't provide him with much comfort except it's the truth.

"You mourn their loss but don't get swallowed up by it. You want to honor your mentor and friend you keep on living" Slade said.

Rising to his feet Oliver walks towards the main entrance.

"Where are you headed?" Slade asked.

"I'm going to go check up on Shado" Oliver replied.

He catches the glint in kid's eyes which is the same one that he used to have when he was married to Adeline.

"Keep your distance from her. Because if you get attached you won't be able to survive."

Oliver sighs, they've had this conversation more than once "Then that's my choice. Do yourself a favor and stay out of my business."

* * *

Shado now wearing her father's green hood enters a ridge overlooking the bay where two piles of stones lay.

One main rock reads Robert Queen and the other Yao Fei. She stands there looking at her father's grave. Having already cried once when they were burying him it's no use to shed tears now.

It would be two parents lost to the hands of evil men. Just like how the Japanese Yakuza killed her mother causing her to go live with her Aunt in Israel. When her aunt died at the age of seventeen she joined Amanda Waller's unofficial Suicide Squad unit having nowhere else to go. She became molded into a lethal weapon carrying out Waller's orders.

Hearing footsteps Shado turns only to relax upon seeing Oliver approaching.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him" Oliver said with deep regret and guilt.

Taking his left hand "Listen to me. People die all the time. It's the way of life. There was nothing you could have done to save my father."

"Maybe not but I still failed him and you just the same" he said.

Shado remains silent knowing full well Oliver is in one of his everything is my fault moments. She figures it's from once living with ignoring the guilt of the things that now he takes all of it on. Even if he has no control over what happens.

"I'll leave you alone" she said than walks off.

Putting his hands in his pockets Oliver stares down at the graves for a couple of minutes in silence.

"There were at times where I didn't know if I could trust you or not. I've often wondered why you didn't leave me to die. It's because helping people just becomes a part of you. Despite everything in the end you proved you were a good man" he said.

Crouching down with setting a lone arrow head on Yao Fei's grave and bows his head for a finale time in respect before leaving. Hopefully for the finale time. Oliver's not positive if he can dig anymore graves in this spot.

* * *

 **So I hope guys enjoyed the chapter? If you did I'm glad.**

 **Where to start first? Because now I get to go into detail with a few things. I couldn't a few chapters ago because it would spoil to much.**

 **The time jump was one of the things I was talking about on massive AU change. So I hope I made it believable of those passing of years. All the recap on the various stuff that happened over the years like destroying the air field, the assassins or gun runners ect. i** **s a lot of story over those three years but to tell it all just wouldn't work for this one.**

 **If it wasn't clear because doing time lines can get confusing very quickly and I've done like over forty since I've started writing years ago so this is supposed to be like the forth year of Oliver having gone missing.**

 **Next let's see Shado's back story. I kind of wanted to give her some more depth as a character so I figured having her being a part of Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad would work.**

 **Oh the thing with Oliver's look with the knife trimming the hair away is he's still in a late season 1, early season 2 look.**

 **When I'm going to update next? I have no clue. Hopefully some point soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well guys I'm back and faster than I thought I would be.**

 **First I thank all those have viewed, reviewed, favotired and followed this story. It means a lot.**

 **The usual disclaimer of I don't own Arrow or anything related to DC comics.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Two months have passed since ending Fyers's operation.**

It's early morning in the fuselage with Oliver doing pull ups on the metal bar. Dropping down from his 100th one he grabs a rag off a nearby table to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Hey kid! Get over here" Slade yells from across the room.

Walking over to the fire pit Oliver sits down on a black crate. Opening a box Shado picks up a hand held tattoo machine. An item they found in the camp he muses removing his shirt. Oliver winces as the needle rapidly pierces the skin of his back left shoulder. Half an hour passes until Shado finishes with walking over to put the machine away.

Slade raises up a piece of gleaming metal causing Oliver's eyes to widen when seeing a beautiful red dragon identical to Shado's on the back of his left shoulder.

"Why did you give this to me?"

"It is a symbol of power that was once used in Japan over a hundred years ago. Since were both archers is the reason for its placement" Shado explained.

"So it's no longer used then?" Oliver asked.

"That's what she just explained kid" Slade replied annoyed.

Tossing him his black long sleeve shirt "My mom liked the older symbol better. We're the only two warriors left alive that have it" Shado said.

Pulling the shirt over his body "Thank you both" Oliver replied with a smile.

"You've earned it. Although you still have a lot more progress to go" Slade said lightly patting him on the back.

* * *

In a small area of the woods are men dressed in heavy military pants and raggedy T-shirts with AK-47's slung around their backs. Two are involved in a conversation while looking at a paper while another a few feet away is sitting on a log. The finale man is on look out.

Emerging from the brush is Slade with his Colt 45 drawn and Shado has an arrow notched as Oliver drops from a tree landing silently behind the man sitting on the log.

However the man on lookout aims his revolver at Shado causing Oliver enraged rushes forward tackling him. Slade quickly shoots the two men closest in the chest while Shado fires an arrow through the man's throat who is moving off the log.

Still on top of the man Oliver rains punches down on his face than not content reaches over picking up a large rock. He brings it down repeatedly onto the man's head. Rising to his feet Oliver wipes the blood off on his hands using his pants than turns to face his friends.

Slade picks up the discarded map and the picture attached "This is similar to the recon shots that A.S.I.S. gave me" After a few minutes of looking at both "Hmm I think I know what those men are trying to find. It's a couple of clicks northwest of here."

* * *

A brief time later in the forest they come upon a decent size cave concealed behind thick vines.

Slade looks down at the map then back up "To those men, this location could have been on any one of 150 different islands" He said turning to his friends smiling "But for somebody who knows this island like he knows his own name…"

"Those men were looking for this place. Why?" Shado asked, glancing around.

Pulling out their K-Bar knives Oliver and Slade begin hacking away at the vines than walking in they begin looking around as natural sunlight illuminates the cave. Seeing skeletons in Japanese uniforms over by the wall Oliver makes his way over to the remains. However when he crouches down to inspect them he is surprised because every one of them has a bone deformity.

"What happened to these people?" Oliver wondered aloud.

"Whatever it was happened over almost 70 years ago. This is a Japanese Imperial sword" Shado said examining that very weapon.

"There's more going on here then we think. You just don't come here for corpses" Slade said picking up a stone arrow head from the remains.

It has one side a Buddhist inscription and the other side is a set of numbers.

* * *

Oliver places the stone arrow head down on a crate while looking at Shado who is examining a skeleton.

"You kind of look you've done that before" Oliver inquired.

"I spent time being a pre-med once" Shado replied inspecting the bones in a better light.

"Great now we have a dead Japanese solider in our home" Slade remarks in aggravation.

"Those men were interested in that cave aren't you curious to why?" Shado replied while examining a leg.

"I'm more interested in where their coming from and how many more there are. Come on." he replied while heading out.

"Come on' where?" Oliver asked but still follows.

"To higher ground" Slade replied.

"We shouldn't split up" Oliver said.

"Let her play with her corpse" Slade said moving off. "We'll be back before she knows it."

"Go. I'll be fine" she said towards Oliver who is at the door way conflicted.

He gives a reluctant nod before running to catch up. Oliver bitterly notes that any chance of having normal conversations with either of them for the time period is not going to happen and so much for the relative peace.

* * *

Grabbing ahold of one of the tiny trees sticking out he pulls himself up the hill "I don't think we should have left Shado alone" Oliver said concerned.

"It's her life and her choice. Besides kid you ignored my advice to not form attachments" Slade said up ahead up him.

Chuckling sarcastically "That was bad advice. You think caring about people is a weakness I think it's what keeps me alive" Oliver said.

Turning to face Oliver directly "I was wrong about you. You're definitely an idiot." he said smirking.

"Then that's who I am." Oliver stated plainly.

Slade scoffs and turns to continue as a few minutes later they reach the highest point of the steep cliff.

"There are only two ways onto this island- by sea, and by air" Slade said.

"So what, you're going to steal whatever they use to get onto the island?" Oliver quipped.

"Well, I'm tired of living here, aren't you?" Slade replied raising his binoculars.

Oliver did the same and they began to sweep the coast of the island. Almost immediately, they spotted it a freighter.

"It appears to be two or three clicks offshore" Slade noted with excitement.

Suddenly there were a series of explosions that startled the men.

"What the hell?" Oliver asked.

Slade lifted his binoculars again scanning the ship. Though it was too far away to see any detail, he couldn't miss the tell-tale signature smoke trails of missiles being fired from the deck of the ship.

Oliver's eyes widened "The plane!"

"They must have found it" Slade said.

"Shado" Oliver realized in horror.

Forcefully grabbing his arm "Leave her. She's skilled enough to avoid the blast" Slade ordered coldly.

He just breaks free from the man's grasp and goes running back down the hill.

* * *

Oliver runs into the clearing that houses the downed plane, headless of the missiles as they rain down all around.

"Kid! Keep moving" Slade called out in vain, but a missile struck nearby sending the man flying.

"Shado" Oliver yelled just as a missile behind him detonated sending him flying as well.

Tiredly he regains his senses while sitting up to see Slade half his body on fire, before collapsing into unconsciousness.

* * *

Awaking to feel water dripping on his forehead Oliver pulls himself to his feet. Looking out the barred door though he could tell by the way the floor is moving that's he's on a ship. Though the site Oliver sees is appalling. Going around in a circle besides the door is metal cells. Most of the people in them are sickly looking and show signs of positive inhumane treatment.

Innocent people that did nothing more than probably live their lives with a family before getting pulled from it and thrown into a nightmare. In this very moment Oliver decides never again will he abandoned the helpless.

The air has a thick smell of death which underneath his feet is a slimy substance he doesn't even want to think about or the metal bars covered in rust.

An Asian woman wearing a black leather suit with long white bleached hair emerges from the door approaching his cell.

"My name is China White. I'm the Amazo's captain. For two years we have been searching for a grave site. Did you find it?" she asked.

"Go to hell" Oliver replied.

"Can't, were already here" China said firing a Walther P38.

The bullet rips into Oliver's left side causing him to collapse, screaming in pain as China's footsteps fade away.

"Why are they doing this?" he asked ignoring the pain with noticing a small tray just outside the bars.

"They make all of us do this" a man spoke in heavy Russian while in the nearby cell.

He's around 5 feet tall with the build of a fierce fighter. Clothed in ripped pants and a worn sleeveless shirt under a gray jacket. The man's solid black hair reaches just below his ears and a thick beard of the same color. Although the color is hard to tell due to grime, dust and knots.

"There doing this to see if I'm strong?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

"No. There doing this to see if you have prochnost. It's…"

"Russian for strength I know."

"You understand the langue?"

"Yes. I had a maid at my house named Raisa Dagmar who raised me."

"Can you speak any of it?" the man asked.

"Some" Oliver replied reaching through the bars and grabs a pair of metal tweezers then proceeds to dig the bullet out screaming in agony.

That being accomplished he grabs the black spool of thread with a needle attached to it than steadies his breathing before beginning to sew up his wound.

Impressed "Living is not for the weak. I'm Anatoly Knyazev" the man said.

"Oliver Queen. So tell me how exactly did you end up here?" he asked while pulling his skin together.

"I was kidnapped from my house."

"A couple of years ago my yacht went down and I wound up here."

"You have any family?"

"My mother and my sister but they wouldn't recognize me. I've changed too much" their more like faded ghosts Oliver doesn't add "What about you?"

"I've got an older brother and a younger one plus a sister. Both my parents are gone. What did you do for a living?" Anatoly asked.

"A spoiled jerk who's tore people's lives apart without a second thought. I'm trying to be a better person… so what about you?" Oliver asked while inspecting his now closed wound.

"I was in the Russian navy for a while than got into KGB except I grew to dislike communism so I left" he replied.

Any future conversations would be put to a halt because China followed by two other men approach the cell.

Inspecting the closed up wound "Sewing is not your strong suit" she said.

Oliver raises up the bullet than drops it to the cold metal floor with a distinct clink. The message is clear give me your best shot if you can.

"Your days of screaming are just beginning" China said.

Unlocking the cell the other two men grab him by his arms and drag him away.

* * *

The men entering a living quarters and throw Oliver to the ground before they walk away. His senses alert as he picks himself up off the floor with reaching for his knife but finds not surprisingly it's gone.

A man enters through a side door approaching Oliver. He has a full head of gray hair with a heavy brown coat over a blue dress shirt and black pants.

"My name is Dr. Anthony Ivo Mr. Queen" the man said.

"How do you even know who I am?" he asked.

"I have my resources" Anthony replied moving over to his desk.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm trying to save my sick wife. Have you explored the island much?"

At his nonplussed expression "During World War II, every country was trying to develop the ultimate weapon" Ivo explained "The United States had the Manhattan Project, of course and the Japanese had Mirakuru."

"You killed my friends. What do you want from me?" Oliver asked.

"To help us a find a submarine but first you may find a file on my desk fascinating" Ivo replied.

"Why?"

"I may do inhumane things for my quest but I enjoy sharing my research" he said smiling.

Oliver sits there for a few minutes debating if he should even move or just use this chance to break the man's neck. Ultimately walking over and sitting on a stool knows that understanding what this serum is capable of is beneficial.

Anthony hands him a file that he begins reading.

 _Mostly Japanese scientists around 200 members came together for Operation Stapler a research project to create super human soldiers. They got their major breakthrough on June 6, 1944 when the D-Day invasion of Normandy, France took place. Members of Operation Stapler secretly collected the wounded or near dead soldiers to experiment on them. Shortly thereafter the Mirakuru was complete but it's main supply transported by submarine as since disappeared._

 _Conclusive results show the serum enhances a person's strength, speed, reflexes along with regenerative abilities but does not make a person's skin and muscles denser. For example stabbing the user in his heart would be fatal. In order for the serum to work properly, a sedative must be administered along with it, otherwise the recipient will die._

Placing the now closed file on the desk as Anthony walks to the middle of the room. A guard enters throwing a prisoner in front of him than points a revolver at the man's skull as Oliver freezes.

"Now Mr. Queen we are going to play a game. If you don't this man dies, so are we clear?" Ivo asked.

"Crystal you sociopath" he replied angrily.

"History will decide that. Now I will say a word and you will say the first thing you think of. Enemy?" Antony asked.

"Kill."

"Sky?"

"Darkness."

"Heroes?" Anthony asked curiously.

Oliver scoffs "They don't exist."

"Clothing?"

"Hood."

"Thank you" Ivo replied before coldly firing a kill shot into the man's head.

As Oliver goes to move a syringe gets jabbed into his neck. Slumping to the floor he slips into blackness.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that.**

 **The Ivo arc has begun. When I'm I going to update next? Well the good news is I've got like the next 2 to 3 chapters written and if my RL doesn't get in the way trying to finish the rest of this volume so hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly.**

 **Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back. Since I've got this story almost done I figured I would publish the next chapter. I thank all those who have viewed, reviewed, favorite or followed this story. It means a lot.**

 **Like usual I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

A loud gasp as Oliver bolts up in his cell once more.

"You were out for a long while. It's early morning, they just got through serving breakfast" Anatoly said.

"Tranquilizer most likely. I'm not exactly the most pleasant of prisoners" Oliver replied getting in a comfortable seating position.

"There saying that your friends are dead" the Russian man said.

"My friends aren't that easy to get rid of" Oliver said quietly.

"You know, in Russia there is Gulag. Almost as bad as this" Anatoly noted.

"Have you ever tried to escape?"

"Once but they'd shoot us the second we hit the water. If we did manage to leave is there a safe place on the island?"

He whispers coordinates for the fuselage to Anatoly in Russian so less of a chance of anyone understanding it.

Ivo walks through the door and approaches Oliver's cell throwing him a pile of cloths.

"Put them on. You're going to show us the bodies" Anthony said.

Despite being caught more than once full naked by people pre island he's not keen to do this. Minutes later Oliver is dressed in a brown long sleeve shirt with green cargo pants and his knife in its sheath. Oliver knows the only reason that Ivo gave it back to him is because of being overly confident and that will be his downfall.

* * *

Awhile later entering the fuselage Shado is carrying a pair of binoculars walks towards a table.

"They coming this way?" Slade asked rising from his cot.

There are horribly burns on the right side of his face which continue downwards leaving most of his body having charred black flesh.

"Hard to tell but I presume so. I'm going after him" Shado said gathering her bow and quiver from the table.

"Not alone" Slade said.

"You can barely walk" Shado replied.

"All the more reason not to stay here" Slade countered "Give them another chance at blowing me up."

* * *

Oliver with his hands tied together is followed by Ivo and his men as they enter the cave.

Rushing up to the skeletons searching hastily for something "Where is the hozen? Every report said it would be its crew. So where is it?" Ivo asked angrily.

He looks at Oliver who states back vacantly.

"Take him out side and if he doesn't talk shoot off a finger" Anthony ordered impatiently.

Being led outside they throw him to the ground before China White places a curved knife at Oliver's thumb.

"Tell me or I'll remove you of a finger" she threatened

Everyone looks up to see Shado and Slade standing there. Shado has her bow primed and an arrow aimed right at the captain, while Slade trains his MP5 on the others.

"Let us suggest another option" Shado said.

"Let him go or we kill you all" Slade added.

Emerging from the cavern "I know he doesn't have the hozen so one of you do. Give it to me and we can discuss a deal" Ivo said.

Just as a thug goes to shoot Slade fires a head dropping him.

"Anybody else want to be stupid?" the Australian growled.

"Fine. Fine! Get him up" Ivo said fearfully with his hands raised.

Just as China cuts his bonds Oliver belts her in the jaw, sending her to the ground then runs. Chaos erupts as Slade fires hitting two thugs while Shado takes out one with an arrow before following Oliver further into the woods.

As their gaining distance "There following us" Oliver shouts.

"We know" Shado replied dropping an object.

As the group of armed men briefly stop to look at the device that is counting down it's already too late. As Oliver, Shado and Slade vanish in the distance the explosive goes off. It throws dirt nine feet up in the air along with killing or severally wounding the entire pursuing party.

* * *

Finally stopping they take a second to catch their breath with Slade leaning up against a tree is gasping for air.

"That Hosen thing they're looking for is it still back on the plane?" Oliver asked

"No, I've got it" Shado replied pulling the hozen out from under her shirt where it had hung from her neck.

Turning to the numbered side "30-30-147-12. Coordinates." Shado realized. "To what?"

"A Japanese submarine which ran aground here during World War II" Oliver replied.

"What do these guys want with a 70 year old sub?" Slade asked.

"It's not the sub but a serum to create super soldiers. It may be able to save you" Oliver said glancing towards his injured partner.

Shado begins to examine the hozen as Oliver walks over to Slade.

Grabbing his throat "If it wasn't for your stupid need to keep attachments I wouldn't have been injured" Slade growls in anger.

Realizing what he's doing the Australian lets go in shock. Trying to form an apology but the words never leaves his lips. What is happening to him?

Putting his hands on Slade's shoulder's "We are not letting you go through this alone" Oliver said in concern.

"I don't know how much time I have left. The first time we tried to get off this island it was as strangers now it's as brothers" Slade said with emotion rarely heard.

That's one of the rare times Slade ever calls him that. There bothers bonded by war and death but forged all the same. A rare smile appears on Oliver's lips as Shado approaches.

"I feel like taking a walk. Anyone care to join me?" Slade asked with forced levity, throwing an arm over Oliver's shoulders.

* * *

The sun is setting as the three castaway's continue through the wilderness coming down a steep incline.

"We're here" Shado announced.

They stop at the top of a steep cliff where down below is a lagoon that feds into the ocean because sitting near the middle up against a rocky outcropping is a Japanese submarine.

"There must be a fissure in the island below the waterline for it to come that far inland." Slade stated.

"Unbelievable" Oliver remarks.

* * *

An old rusty door to a metal corridor opens as they walk through and Slade leans up against the wall sliding down it in agony. Oliver flips on a nearby light power box illuminating the whole sub. Oliver and Shado make their way through the short corridor entering the control room.

Moving past a planning table to behind the ship's wheel where they find up an old wooden box. After knocking the rusty lock off Oliver opens to see inside is smaller compartments, and withdraws a syringe, its needle sealed with a cork, containing a greenish liquid.

"Mirakuru" Shado said simply.

"In the reports I read it needs a strong sedative like bromide or barbital. See if there's any around" Oliver said.

After Shado does a quick check of nearby cabinets "No there's none here. What would happen if we give it to him without it?"

"Then he's dead."

"Oliver I know you don't want to but he's going die anyway. At least this way it will be because we tried something" she said bluntly.

"I'll do it but I'm not letting that sociopath get his hands on this" he said resolved.

Kicking the box over Oliver using his foot smashes all of the vials beside the one he's holding. Walking back into where Slade is sitting against the metal wall Oliver and Shado knell down.

Holding up the syringe "This can either kill you or save your life" Oliver said removing the cork.

"Do it" was his only reply.

Putting the needle into Slade's leg he presses down on the plunger injecting the liquid. He screams painfully as the burnt skin heals back to normal as Oliver and Shado try to restrain him. After several long minutes he finally stops moving or screaming as his body goes limp. Carefully Oliver checks his neck for a pulse only to find none.

"Common please! I'm don't want to lose one of the last people in my life who understands me. Please" Oliver begs as tears begin forming.

A pair of feminine but strong hands guide his shaking body away. Shado devastated wraps her arms around him for comfort and silently grieves as well. Oliver is too numb to barely able to feel much of anything. Unlike when Yao Fei was murdered no thoughts of revenge are in his mind. There inside his head but they're not important it's just an emptiness. When Tommy was at death's door after a car wreck it wasn't like this.

A loss of his brother that understood and never judged him. Oliver's not sure how much more of this he can take. Shado is crying which Slade despite their disagreements was a friend and one of the very few people left she trusted. Her father's death almost broke her if it wasn't for them. She vows that is not what's going to happen to Oliver.

Their few short seconds of grieving is cut short when Ivo with four new thugs barge in. One of the men just raises up a Crossman 2240 CO2 modified to fire tranquilizer darts which he shoots into both Oliver and Shado's necks. They fall to the metal floor unconscious.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

Now in his laboratory Ivo is leaning over the seemingly lifeless body of Slade Wilson strapped down to a metal table. Personally he's not happy that a former spoiled playboy or the woman destroyed the box of Mirakuru but he can still take it out of this man. His former deceased test subjects although they had the original serum in them due to their own body's chemistry was unable to be replicated.

Without warning Slade's eyes filled with life suddenly open. Ivo grabs a metal collar off a nearby table quickly attaching it to Slade's neck before stepping far enough away. Slade breaks the restraints moving off the table when powerful electricity courses through his body sending him to the ground.

Looking up as he is gasping in pain to see Ivo holding a remote.

"You try to remove the collar and that energy will kill you. So be a good test subject and I won't have to give you a lower dosage of shocks very often" Ivo explained in a calm voice.

"I'm going to rip you to pieces and the kid" Slade growls out in rage.

"You want his blood? Why I thought you were friends?" Anthony asked curiously.

"That's not your damn business mate" he said standing up.

"Your right it doesn't matter. What if I could give it to you?"

"Him and his woman right before I make you suffer" Slade replied.

Throwing an item to him "I found this in your plane. Figured you might want it back Deathstroke" Ivo said.

Picking up his half black/orange mask Slade puts it on.

Ivo smirks because there is no way for him to lose control of this situation. The only reason for Slade still breathing despite no sedative is due to extreme anger. After those two die its back to the dissection table for the solider. Although he will admit seeing Wilson wearing his featureless mask he can understand why people fear the man.

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. Is Slade faking it or has he really gone nuts? Next chapter is when I can open in the A/N but for now I'm keeping silent.**

 **The next update? Soon is all I will say, very soon.**

 **Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back. I thank all those that have viewed, reviewed, favorite and followed this story. It means a lot.**

 **The usual disclaimer of I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

 **Enjoy this chapter. It's one of the shorter ones but you'll see why. I'm excited about this one.**

* * *

Groaning in pain Oliver stands up seeing Shado a few feet away. Looking around the brig area he glances down to see the quiver and the bow at her feet.

Ivo walks through the door and followed by Slade fully armed with his swords and Colt 45.

Oliver and Shado take a step back in shock because the man they considered a friend is really alive. But how they saw him die? Unless the Mirakuru really works but even so their having a hard time believing it.

"I figured having your weapons should make this fight more entertaining. I wanted to observe who comes out from the experiment alive" Ivo taunted.

Slade spins around decking Ivo who falls backwards unconscious then the Australian pulls the remote out his pocket before pressing a button causing the electric collar to fall off.

"Nice plan. Now we've just got to get this ship taken over. Where are the keys to the prison cells?" Oliver asked.

Pulling out his pistol Slade fires a bullet into Shado's stomach who collapses to the ground. Oliver rushes over and tries to apply pressure to the wound.

"Easy I've got you. You're going to be fine just try to hold on" he said.

"No I'm not. I love you… Oliver" she replied cupping his cheek affectionately.

"I love you Shado. I want to be with you at our house with our children. You're my home" Oliver said breaking down in desperation.

But it's too late.

The tears pour out from his eyes as Oliver holding Shado's body lets out an inhuman scream of pain and anguish.

Minutes pass before finally stopping he gently lays her on the ground then removing her hood gets to his feet. Wiping the tears from his eyes Oliver vows to never again let emotions be a liability. Putting the emerald hood on he flips it up shrouding his face in darkness and slips the quiver strap over his chest.

"Tell me why?" Oliver asked coldly.

"You betrayed me first kid! I got injured because of your need for attachments. It made you weak" Slade replied in rage.

Two black arrows that have a syringe filled with yellow liquid near the tip hits Slade in his back. He gasps as the liquid goes into his body slumping to the floor out cold.

Entering the room is a woman dressed in black robes mixed with red in addition to a lower face mask and hood of the same color. She has an arrow filled quiver on her back and a compound bow in left hand.

The second woman standing near her is dressed in black pants and a corset under a textured black leather jacket. She has a dark domino mask with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Get this ship clear. We'll free the prisoners Ollie" the blonde haired woman yelled.

Instantly climbing up the chains of a pulley system he swings onto a metal cat walk. Firing an arrow into an oncoming thug's chest dropping him Oliver turns to his right blocking an above attack from a machete. Switching the bow to his right hand he smashes the man in his face with it, knocking him unconscious. Directly ahead a man with a machine gun Oliver lets lose an arrow into the thug's throat just as he's about to fire.

Oliver looking over to his right seeing a man with an RPG he quickly begins running down the catwalk when an explosion goes off behind him. As the entire thing begins to go downward the hooded archer speeds up leaping off and onto another catwalk.

The rocket launcher man points it at Oliver who fires an arrow into his right shoulder causing him to painfully howl. He stumbles back before receiving two more into his chest dropping him to the ground dead.

* * *

In the engine room Slade is hiding behind a wall as bullets fly past. Not bothering to wait until the men stop firing he moves around the corner pulling out his swords. The six men continue to shoot but it's too late as Slade is already in front of them. For the next several minutes the thugs engage the masked Australian in combat who using his swords slices them apart.

Briefly looking at the dead bodies of the men which some of them are missing there limbs he sheathes his bloody swords. As two more thugs come running down the stair case Slade fires his Colt 45 hitting one in-between his eyes and double taps the other in his chest. Holstering his weapon Slade removes his mask and pockets it.

* * *

Oliver moves into a corridor with an arrow notched only to see China White standing there.

Holding up her hands "I wouldn't. Unless you never want to find out the truth behind who sabotaged your yacht" she said.

"Who?"

"Me. It's a pity you can't ask your father why" China replied.

Lowering his bow as the realization hits "You sentenced me to that island, to four years of hell" Oliver growled.

A man enters holding up a raised sub machine gun when a curved knife is thrown into his neck dropping him. Oliver turns to briefly see the lifeless body then back to the woman.

"Why?" is his only question.

"Because I wanted Robert gone, not you. Now you owe me" she replied.

Growling under his breath "Fine, get out of here. I've got better things to do than deal with you right now but make no mistake."

She nods in understanding before running around a corner presumably disappearing.

* * *

In the now empty cell section the blond woman has twelve men surrounding her. Four of the men attempt to rush her which using a bow staff hits the first one in his knees, the second one in the back of his head and the finale one she kicks in his abdomen then strikes the staff against his temple. Glancing out of her perception to see the rest holding various knifes, crowbars, chains etc. she smirks.

Expertly wielding the bow staff that breaks into a pair of Eskrima sticks the blonde haired woman takes them on and in less than four minutes all of the men with a few broken bones are lying unconscious or dead. The last thug holding a switchblade goes to attack when in one swift movement she disarms her opponent then combines the two sticks back to into a staff before cracking it across his jaw.

He crumbles to the floor out cold.

* * *

Out in the night air the freighter's deck is in chaos. The prisoners armed with whatever they can find are rebelling against their captors. Emerging from a side door Oliver sees up ahead a man about to shoot Anatoly who has a jammed Ak-47. Knocking an arrow he shoots him in his leg before turning around to let lose an arrow into an approaching thug. A man behind Anatoly pulls out a knife throwing it at Oliver who instantly rolls forward letting lose an arrow piercing his heart.

The hooded man and Anatoly move behind some crates for cover.

"We have to get off this ship" Anatoly said.

"Agreed" Oliver replied.

They run towards the railing which Anatoly successfully jumps over however Oliver about half way Slade grabs his ankle and throws him backwards. He rolls across some boxes before landing unconscious.

* * *

His vision slowly returning Oliver sits up in a cell only to see Ivo out cold in the cell next to him.

Two guards open the door dragging him to where two lengths of chain come from the pipes overhead. Removing the hood and brown long sleeve shirt they attach metal wrist clamps hoisting him upward. The men exit as Slade walks in.

Looking him directly in the eyes "Just do it" Oliver said tiredly.

"To kill you now would be a mercy. Because you cannot die until you have known complete despair. Like I have all my life" Slade replied.

Stepping over to a nearby table the Australian picks up the long bow with an arrow then fires it into Oliver's right shoulder. Screaming he manages to clamp down on the pain despite having the arrow pulled out and thrown away. Oliver howls out when a rod from an electric generator is moved across his entire lower back. There is a soaking wet sponge on the rod to help burn his skin.

Finally after what seems like minutes his torturer stops although Oliver is still hissing. Picking whip from the table Slade moves over, raising his arm and brings it down with a loud crack. Lash after lash as the thin leather strip rips through Oliver's flesh to almost the middle of his back. After eleven wounds he breathes a sigh of relief when a needle is shoved into his side.

As the liquid enters every muscle inside of him begins to burn in a fiery hot red pain with his vision becoming lucid. Memories begin to swarm like almost drowning as the Gambit sinks or his first night in that bamboo cell. Faces of all the lives he's taken so far begin screaming.

"Do you like that kid? It's Tibetan pit viper venom from those arrows. A lower dosage won't kill you. Apparently the nut job doctor had some stashed. Enjoy" Slade finished before leaving.

Oliver no longer capable of holding the pain in screams out. He counties jerking violently in those chains as his body is in white hot agony and nightmarish memories swarm his mind.

That counties for an hour until Oliver still lifted up in chains passes out.

* * *

 **Well were any of you expecting that?**

 **As you can very clearly tell Slade has no romantic feelings towards Shado at all. I've removed that whole clinch story line from Arrow season 2 which I mean don't get me wrong Manu Bennett sold it to the best of his ability which was very good. However the Slade hates Oliver due to Shado storyline was a disservice to his character who always seamed to me to be business first.**

 **Now did I enjoy making Slade and Oliver become enemies no not really but for I had to make the sacrifice for the story instead of my personal feelings. I know that at least in my eyes I did it better with more respect to the character than the show ever did or cared about.**

 **This has to be one of the most action packed chapters I've had so far.**

 **China White sabotaging the Gambit which is a little different than the show's version. I wanted to change that up with giving Oliver and China a bit more of a personal history. For her reasons of why she did that to how I have it planed will not be told in this volume.**

 **I'm not sure of when I'm going to update because I want to iron out a few details and scenes in the next chapter. Plus I've got a one shot idea that is my version of the Arrow season 4 opening episode.**

 **Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Thank you to those who have viewed, reviewed, favorite and followed this story. It means a lot.**

 **As usual I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It's hours later in the early morning when Oliver awakes to the metal clasps being released. Falling to the ground in pain he stands his vision clearing.

The woman with blonde hair and a mask hands him his cloths. He slips the brown long sleeve shirt over his body then puts the hood on.

Grabbing her by the throat "Who are you?" he asked coldly.

"Sara" is the only response she gives removing her mask as Oliver surprised let's go.

Flashes of Sara, so innocent and young being pulled into those dark murky waters. Almost drowning but then surviving and screaming her name as he's pulled into the life raft. " _No! Get back to reality"_ Oliver chastises himself. The 25 year old woman has a strong physique of a fighter with her eyes being almost blank. It's a type of cold blank reflected in his own.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I did what I had to in order to survive. Your welcome by the way" she replied.

"Thank you. Why are you here?" Oliver asked.

"We came for him" Sara said, pointing towards the cell where Ivo is standing awake.

Turning around they walk over to the cell then Sara raises up a handgun but Oliver takes the weapon.

Ignoring her glare "I need to know if Slade can be stopped. He owes me at least that" Oliver said.

At her nod the archer turns his attention to the man behind the metal bars.

"If you spare my life I'll tell you?" Anthony asked.

"Go ahead" Sara replied.

"Even though I was unable to get the original serum out of my early test subjects. I was able to reverse engineer the serum in order to produce a cure" the man explained.

"Where is it?" Oliver asked.

"It's secured in a safe in my living quarters. The code is 6-30- 60. Now please get me out of here" Ivo said.

Suddenly two bullets rip into his chest and he slums to the floor dead as Oliver lowers the weapon.

Turning to face her "You need to get off this ship" Oliver said dropping the gun.

"What about you?" she asked concerned.

"I've got to get back to the island. There are herbs that will prevent an infection" he said.

"Ok we'll do that. Just be careful" Sara said.

"I will but just who the hell are you working for? CIA? A cult?" Oliver asked.

"I can't tell you" she replied.

"If you want me to keep your secrets than answer my question or the first thing I'll do is tell Quentin" he threatened.

"You can't tell my family it will get them killed" she hissed.

"Then answer my question" he replied.

Sighing she takes a few calming breaths "I was rescued by the League of Assassins and I repay my debt in blood. Their warriors that even you should fear and the man who leads them… us is worse."

Oliver lets her take a few minutes of composure before

"Ras A Gul is Arabic for Head of the Demon. In order to become a member you have to cut all ties with your family and if they were to ever find out" Sara is unable to finish.

"I get it. I'm not going to tell your family and Sara be careful" Oliver said.

She nods as they begin running towards the open door way.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Inside of the fuselage Oliver moves over to his munitions trunk on a table and opens it. He swallows some dry leaves then places the pouch next to his father's notebook. It took him awhile to evade security then swimming through the dangerous waters and to the beach.

"Ok looks like it's just me. The rest took off so now what?" Anatoly asked leaning on a side wall.

Taking a few moments to think because usually mission planning was what his friends did. Now one is dead and the other wants his head on a silver platter. So it looks like it's him calling the shots.

"I've got an idea" Oliver said.

"Which is?"

"We've got to get to a submarine."

Glancing over Oliver notices a blue point star barely visible beneath Anatoly's shirt. He recognizes the tattoo from a couple of gun runners.

"You're a Bratva Captain aren't you?" Oliver asked.

Briefly pausing "How did you figure that out" Anatoly wondered, it was a statement not a question.

"The star on your chest" Oliver said.

"You're correct. I have one of the highest ranking positions just below the Pakhan my older brother" Anatoly replied.

Oliver nods as a response. They need to get moving before Slade decides to either fire motors or send a patrol of men out to catch him.

* * *

It's nighttime as Oliver, and Anatoly make their way down the latter of the submarine and into the main control room.

Looking around "It's impressive to still be running" Anatoly said.

Turning to face him "I know. That's why I want you to pilot it" Oliver said.

"The navy taught us how to sink Japanese subs not use them" the Russian man replied.

"Anatoly if we can get this moving we can blow the Amazo out of the water and get the hell off this island. Unless you have a better idea this is our only chance" Oliver said.

"I'll try. No promises."

A few minutes later Anatoly pulls back two massive levers up against a wall before moving over to the massive wheel and trying to turn it. Stopping because of no movement he growls in aggravation.

"Is there missiles? Can we blast our way out?" Oliver asked.

"We both like our explosives" Anatoly remarks smiling as he unscrews a cyclical container then lays a long sheet of paper on a table.

Seeing the torpedo compartment then checking the key on the corner to see what they are Anatoly mutters in anger. This is not good at all. No wonder the Japanese lost World War Two.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"These are Kaiten torpedoes. Manually operated. Someone needs to steer from inside" Anatoly replied in aggravation.

"They don't get away from the explosion. Dammit. Ok let's figure something else out" Oliver said keeping calm.

"Unless we rig it to detonate on impact" Anatoly offered.

"Could you do that?"

"I'm discovering capacity to do many things I never thought I would do" he remarked.

* * *

Standing near a panel Anatoly pushes a red button that fires the torpedo. An explosion comes from the rocks holding the submarine in place.

Moving to the levers "Turn the wheel!" Anatoly yelled.

Trying to turn it "I can't" Oliver shouts.

Pulling the second lever down "That is not an option" the Russian replied.

Finally Oliver is able to turn the wheel easily clockwise.

"See I told you it would work" Anatoly said.

Gripping the wheel tight as a realization hits "I have to face Slade. That's the only way for sure I know he's going to be stopped" Oliver said resolved.

"That sounds like a suicide mission" Anatoly replied concerned.

"There's a chance he might live if we just blow it up. If I'm not back in two hours I want you to destroy the Amazo and get yourself home" Oliver said.

"Oliver. Know you have made a friend for life. If you need anything it does not matter what you just have to ask" Anatoly said.

"Like wise" he replied before walking out.

"Crazy fool" Anatoly mutters.

* * *

With his hood up Oliver opens the metal door to Ivo's quarters. Walking down the stairs to see resting up against a wall is his long bow and arrow filled quiver. Putting the quiver on and slipping the bow around his back Oliver spots a tiny safe over on a book case. Moving over with having the combination burned into his memory he turns the dial.

A loud click lets him know the safe unlocked then opening it Oliver pulls out a blue syringe which he pockets.

* * *

Having an arrow notched Oliver walks into the brig to see Slade several feet away and wearing his black/orange mask.

"You called us brothers once. I know we will never that get back but please just stop this. Let me help you" Oliver pleads.

"The Mirakuru is not why I hate you" Slade said.

"You didn't have to run after me either" the archer said.

"Don't you dare blame this on me. I ran after you to save your life" he replied.

Letting lose the arrow Slade catches it in midair then throws it back narrowly missing Oliver who goes to shoot again. The entire freighter shakes like an earthquake from being hit by a torpedo. Water suddenly fills the floor as explosions go throughout the cell section causing it to catch fire in various places.

Sent tumbling over Oliver watches his bow swept away. Picking himself up only to see Slade ripping the quiver off before brutally hitting Oliver's stomach. Another blow to his face knocking his hood back then more punches upper body breaking his ribs.

Slade picks Oliver off the ground by his throat who is only able to tear the mask off Slade's face. Struggling for air he brings his elbow down hard on the Australian's arm freeing himself from the grasp. He gives a hard kick that sends Oliver flying back through the murky water almost beaten. Approaching Slade goes to throw the finale punch but Oliver blocks it painfully rising. A grim look is upon the hood warrior's face, he's going to end this.

Going to use every unforgiving lesson from these past years because Oliver knows he will not die by Deathstroke's hand.

Throwing a hard blow to the man's jaw Oliver delivers strike after strike to Slade's upper body wearing him down. The Australian gives a blow to Oliver's stomach then connects with his face breaking his nose. When Slade goes to kick Oliver grabs his leg before jabbing a piece of metal rebar into his knee cap causing him to scream. Oliver rolls out of the way just as a large beam falls on Slade.

Oliver grabs an arrow off the ground with his right hand and pulling out the cure in his other hand towers over the Australian who is pinned down.

"What are you going to do kid? The cure won't stop me. Shado was only the first. I'll keep my promise" Slade yells angrily.

Throwing the syringe away rage filled Oliver shoves the arrow through his right eye. Blood pours out of his wound as Slade's head falls back seemingly lifeless.

Oliver steps back almost horrified because despite no longer being brothers he killed a man who was once a friend. An explosion rocks the freighter throwing him off his feet.

As Oliver disappears into cold darkness of the ocean waters he notes it's fitting to die the way he survived the Gambit sinking.

* * *

The grounds feels sandy beneath him with sunlight making him wince. For several long minutes he floats in and out of consciousness. Hungry, weak but alive Oliver realizes as he tiredly to his feet gasping due to broken ribs.

Doing a quick check to realize that most of his shirt is gone along with his cargo pants are ripped midway below his knees meaning he's barefoot. Oliver quickly glancing around of the beach to see his long bow a few feet away with the half black/orange mask lying next to his feet. Noticing a wooden stick nearby he picks up Slade's mask and an arrow.

Walking over he places the mask over the stick than shoves the arrow through it's right eye socket securing it's in place. In honor not of the monster he became but the brother, mentor and friend Oliver was proud to have known.

* * *

Awhile later a lone hooded figure enters through the entrance to the cave where Yao Fei and him lived. Walking over to the fire pit Oliver pulls out the zippo igniter that once belonged to Slade. Flicking up the lid before rolling back the flit wheel Oliver lights the wood pile.

Moving over to a wooden barrel he removes the green hood and shirt dropping both to the ground than pulls out a green vest from the barrel. Slipping the vest on Oliver zips it up before putting his hood on.

Walking back to the fire pit he sits down letting his mind drift. Like to the promise to right Robert's wrongs in this very cave years ago although he didn't know everything. It took him awhile to figure out that the List is names of all the people being able to bully, bribe or kill anyone who gets into their way.

Oliver remembers his own promise that never again will he abandon the helpless on the Amazo. Memories drift to Fyers and Ivo who are people he stopped without a second thought because of survival but Oliver realizes there is a deeper reason. A need for justice to make sure monsters like them never hurt anyone ever again.

This is not a moment of clarity but an understanding of what these past years have made Oliver who he is.

* * *

 **Well how did you guys enjoy that? The Ivo/ Slade arc has officially ended but the story hasn't.**

 **Besides the obvious removing of Slade's eye it's a little call back to chapter 6 where Oliver threatened Slade that he would do that if Slade ever threaten the people he cared about. Well Slade you should have listened because Oliver doesn't fool around.**

 **Now Oliver put the mask on the stake like we saw in the actual pilot episode of Arrow which despite me doing my own thing there are a few things I wanted to put in or give reason behind. I remember watching the comic con trailer back in 2012 and when I saw that mask for like a spilt second I'm like no way. It feels like such a long time ago.**

 **Another thing unlike the show I have removed Oliver finding the message about his father to give him the reason behind the List. It just wasn't working for my version and besides after all this time I think he would have figured it out.**

 **With Sara being the Black Canary and Oliver knowing she's alive is something that I will come back to bite him in volume 2. Which for those wondering yes Sara will be the only one to wear the mask. Laurel I have different plans for that do not include her becoming a vigilante.**

 **I wrote up a one shot of my version of Arrow season 4 so go check it out if you guys want to.**

 **I'm not sure when I'll update next because I actually have to finish writing and planning the next one out. As a hint Oliver will get off the island but will not be going back to Starling.**

 **Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys.**

 **I thank all of you have viewed, reviewed, favorite and followed this story. It has meant a lot which I'm sure you can tell this is the finale chapter for this volume. This would be the first time I have ever completed a muiti chapter fan fiction in my 3 years so far of publishing stories.**

 **As usual I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The atmosphere is cold and damp. Sunlight barely breaks through the fog which is scattered like broken glass. The entire island is made up of forests, mountains, and waterfalls. It's completely surrounded by almost black ocean waters making it isolated from everything. A man runs through a dense forest swinging from tree branches and jumping over other obstacles without fatigue. He is wearing tattered remains of the green vest and ripped cargo pants with his hood up.

Emerging Oliver scrambles up a sheer rock cliff face and peers over the top to see off in the horizon… a fishing trawler.

He runs back slightly into the woods, before scaling a rock bluff where the supplies lay wrapped. Picking up the recurve bow than Oliver slamming a K-Bar knife into the rock uses it to light a tar laced arrow and fires. The arrow flies several hundred feet downward hitting its target, a massive pile of wood covered in gasoline on the beach.

In the distance the fishing trawler begins to make its way towards this island.

* * *

Two men both Chinese step off a small boat passing by the half black and orange mask on a wooden pole with an arrow sticking through it's right eye. Approaching the massive pile of wood that is on fire they turn seeing Oliver standing there. Falling to his knees and pulling down his hood to reveal grime covered blonde hair which stops past his shoulders and a filthy beard. His harden eyes contain relief as he will be finally be leaving Lian Yu. A place he's been trapped for five years with spending every cold, black sleepless night.

Only one thought, one goal to survive.

* * *

It's around midafternoon eight hours later in a decent size bathroom. Stepping out of the shower is Oliver who discards his towel than picking up a pair of black jeans and his underwear slipping both on.

Making his way over to the mirror he looks at his reflection. Looking at his now cleaner blonde hair with a heavy beard Oliver picks up a pair of scissors from the counter trimming his long hair away. Turning on the running water he grabs a razor. Minutes pass until Oliver takes looks at his new look.

His blonde hair has been cut short with a five o'clock shadow.

Satisfied he opens a bag containing the cloths Maseo and Akio the two fishermen gave him. Oliver quickly slips on a gray long sleeve shirt under a brown jacket.

Feeling the titles above his head until one moves he pushes it aside then pulls down a backpack. This room along with an extra bedroom Shado had built onto her apartment if her father visited. She told him where they both put bags filled with items needed in case they ever needed to disappear.

Gear he needs.

* * *

Carrying the backpack into the kitchen area he sits down near a stool on the kitchen island with turning on a lap top. Beginning to type after a few minutes Oliver pulls up information on Adam Castwidth. One year ago in charge of the Galaxy Communications for China he placed investments in non-Chinese companies but the plan for a supposed return on them failed majorly in November 2013. That confirmed Castwidth was involved in hiring Edward Fyers if there was any doubt for him. Oliver does a quick hack into the city's databases to find the man's home and work address.

Burning the addresses into memory Oliver stands up briefly remembering his years in high school and college when unknown to even Tommy he dabbled in hacking. Would use it to get into the school databases to fix his grades or remove the charges made by the police. Never even imagined to one day be using those skills for this although Oliver could say that about a lot of stuff.

Looking into the backpack he pulls a tactical pocket knife out along with a hundred dollars of untraceable cash and an infrared Monocular then puts those items in his pockets.

Glancing over to see a framed picture of both Yao Fei and Shado Oliver lets out a tiny but painful smile. Although he's long since grieved and has kept on living there's still his most quite moments of pain or what if. Like what if Slade remained his friend and Shado lived? He probably would have gone home to his family and friends but might not have stayed. Maybe be living in this place alongside Shado with possibly a child of their own.

Slade would be the boy or girl's godfather without a doubt. Perhaps they would have carved out a simple life in some corner of the world but never entirely stayed away from helping out the little guy. Bringing himself out of those thoughts Oliver grabs a duffle bag from the floor walking to the door.

Right now he has got a mission to complete.

* * *

Night has fallen over the city of Hong Kong as a lone man is standing on a roof that is directly across the street from a penthouse. Turning the dial to zoom further in as Oliver using the Monocular watches a guard patrol for the seventh time.

Crouching down to the duffle bag where he pulls out the recurve bow and quiver. Slipping the quiver strap over his chest Oliver fires a zip line arrow across the street imbedding itself into the wall. Checking the now taunt line that is attached to a roof access Oliver takes a running start before leaping off the roof with using his bow sails across and slams against the wall.

Almost falling down eight stories, Oliver readjusts dropping to the massive balcony gracefully. Having an arrow notched he waits patiently then just as a guard steps around the corner he lets it go. The arrow pierces the man's throat sending him to the ground silently.

Oliver knows there are three more guards until the access door where seven more are waiting in the hallway and two more probably around the corner protecting a bedroom where Castwidth would be sleeping.

12 men in total… he's survived far worse odds.

* * *

Adam Castwidth a gray haired man in his late fifties dressed in pajamas is sleeping in his bed. Suddenly hearing gun fire he bolts up as a guard gets kicked through one of his dual wooden doors then moving to the lamp when an arrow destroys it.

Having an arrow notched "Adam Castwidth you have failed this city" Oliver said, echoing his father.

Barely able to see due to the darkness "What do you want?" he asked.

"You hired Edward Fyers to conduct an operation on Lian Yu" Oliver said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Adam replied fearful but shrieks when an arrow hits above his head.

"Don't lie to me. Now answer the question" Oliver growled.

"Ok I hired Fyers to destabilize China's economy by shooting down an airliner" Adam said.

Click off a mini recorder in his pocket "You'll be spending a life in prison for that despite me wanting to kill you."

Adam goes wide even more in terror if that's possible. Going to prison would mean Waller could get ahold of him and his death would not be painless. Jumping off the bed before Oliver can move he leaps out the window and falls eight stories downwards to his death.

"I can't say I'm sorry about" Oliver mutters.

Feeling something hit his neck he pulls it out to discover a tiny dart as the tranquilizer begins to take over. The last thing Oliver sees before slipping into unconsciousness is an African American standing there wearing dark cloths.

* * *

Morning sunlight filters into his eyes as Oliver groans looking around at his surroundings. A hotel room with muted orange painted walls and slowly getting to his feet knows he's still in the same cloths but no weapons. Glancing down to the night stand to check the calendar which reads " _October, Wednesday the 2_ _rd,_ _2014._ "

The door opens as the same man from last night but this time dressed in a sharp suit and tie enters.

"Come with me" the man orders.

Grabbing a glass coaster "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Oliver asked.

"I'm John Diggle" he replied then unbuttons his suit jacket to reveal a holstered hand gun near his rib cage.

The blonde haired man nods getting the message.

* * *

Cool morning air strikes his face as Oliver follows the man down a flight of stairs and onto the busy street.

Amanda is standing by a limousine directly ahead. Her face is stone cold serious and her eyes have a certain chill to them.

"My name is Amanda Waller Mr. Queen we have a lot to discuss. Welcome to Hong Kong" she said.

"The director of A.R.G.U.S" Oliver replied, Slade and Shado told him plenty about this organization.

At her nod he elbows Diggle in his gut sending him sprawling over then begins running into the crowd. Turning to spot a cheap cloths store Oliver bolts down the alleyway coming out onto another street. He counties running shoving people out the way and leaps over a table.

As the market ends Oliver spots a computer through an open door way. That becomes his only objective as he moves inside the café he pushes a man out of his chair and furiously begins typing. Logging into his email account when a bullet rips through the monitor screen destroying it. Turning to see Lyla holstering a handgun as she approaches close but enough to keep her distance.

"I'm not going willing" Oliver said curling his fists.

"Do you want to be able to go home?" Lyla asked simply.

Stunned "Why do you care?" he replied.

Tossing him a flash drive "That was Adam Castwidth's insurance policy. It contains almost everything needed to blackmail her" she answered.

Pocketing it "You still haven't told me why" Oliver replied.

"Shado was my friend and I'm guessing from the tattoo on your back you were close? I'd like to think this my pence for allowing Amanda to sacrifice her without stopping it" she said.

"Thank you" he replied, believing her.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry but this is going to need to be convincing" Lyla said.

At his nod she inserts a needle attached to a syringe into his neck then for him it's just blackness.

* * *

Coming to in a warehouse Oliver is sitting in a chair that surprisingly he's not tied to. He looks over to his right seeing glassless windows and green construction sheets lain over steels works like curtains. Suddenly a noise of heels clicking against the floor and he knows who they belong to without ever bothering to look up. Walking straight up Amanda stares him down.

"A very good attempt but I won't be so nice next time" Amanda said.

Glaring at her "You should know I will never stop trying to escape."

"And you should know it's extremely easy to kill someone the world already thinks is dead."

Rising to his feet Oliver walks over to a window but then turns facing her as he pulls out the flash drive. His face has a calm confidence to it.

"Adam Castwidth was Edward Fyers handler and he worked for you" Oliver said.

"You're out of your depth Mr. Queen" Amanda replied.

"This USB drive contains the information from the missile launcher to a detailed report of every dollar that Fyers was paid" Oliver said raising it up in the air.

Worry briefly appears "What do you want?" Amanda asked.

"First to not be a member of your Suicide Squad. If you ever try anything I will send this to the United Nations and something tells me they would love to discover you conducted an unofficial operation on foreign soil" Oliver replied.

After a few moments "Very well you are free to go but do not think I will not call upon you to help Oliver" Amanda said, visibly shaken and also impressed.

He nods walking past her but stops turning around "When we meet again I may consider killing you myself Amanda."

"I look forward to it" she replied smirking.

* * *

About an hour later at a pier on the docks Oliver carrying his green trunk walks up the stairs of a freighter. He stops when a physically fit man dressed in a white sleeveless shirt and blue jeans with heavy boots emerges from a door.

"I'm Arthur Curry the Captain. Do you have your identification?" he asked.

Handing the man a passport "My name is Connor Hawke" Oliver replied then shows a wad of cash "A thousand dollars."

Checking to see the name does indeed match he gives it back then takes the money "Welcome aboard the Triton's Daughter Mr. Hawke" Author said.

Nodding "I'm assuming this is a fishing boat. If you need extra help let me know" Oliver said.

"You willing to work hard? The conditions are not pleasant" Author said, testing him.

Not even blinking "Its fine. I'm used to working" Oliver replied.

"Well we could always use an extra hand. We will be leaving port in twenty minutes" Author said.

Oliver setting his crate down turns gripping the railing as he hears the door close. Memories come back to five years when first boarding the Gambit. No sense of the harshness of the world or the beauty of it. However he's not considering his odyssey over just yet. He knows better than to not be prepared.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

An old gray and dirty bus pulls up to the entrance of the Starling General Hospital as Oliver carrying his trunk steps off.

Moving forward he enters the building scanning his environment. There is the buzz of the intercom requesting a person to some place, nurses running around, a few people being moved along in wheel chairs. Of course the usual hysterics who break down into a mess when receiving even the tiniest bit of news.

Walking calmly up to the front desk he waits patiently for the one of the women to get finished their phone conversation. Briefly noticing a newspaper headline for another city which reads _Gotham Crime Counties to Rise_.

"Sir. Can I help you?" the woman asked looking up from her desk.

Here goes nothing "Yes you can. My name is Oliver Queen" he replied.

* * *

 **Have you enjoyed this chapter? Hope you did.**

 **So Oliver after finally leaving his home some 12 chapters ago is finally back but a completely different person. It's been a long journey that's for sure. Looks like he had a nice little run around in Hong Kong before heading home. That's me briefly touching on the season 3 flashbacks which I enjoy/dislike.**

 **One of the scenes I enjoyed writing was when Oliver got one up on Amanda Waller and of course being rescued by the fishing boat.**

 **A second volume will be coming which I do some of it planed out all though not to the extent that this was so updates will probably be a little slower. Also because I've got a few different projects to work on.**

 **Until next time. Whenever that might be.**


End file.
